Pretty Cure: Xfinity Savers
by jhondb2013
Summary: Historia de 3 partes secuela de Pretty Cure Xenon 2: Ignition
1. Parte 1: Death and Rise

Autor Original: "jhondb2013"

\- "Hoy en la ciudad la temperatura será aproximadamente de 22 C..." - decía una reportera en la televisión

\- "Bien, será un buen día para un patrullaje de rutina con las chicas" - dijo una mujer de cabello azul oscuro peinado perfectamente que usaba un delantal rosa sobre un uniforme militar de color blanco con decorados grises y plateados

Su nombre es Miku Otsuka, comandante de la unidad de defensa número 7 de las fuerzas militares Japonesas

\- "Yuki, el desayuno ya está servido!" - llamó Miku a su hermana menor

\- "Ya voy!" - contestó ésta

A los pocos minutos la pequeña Yuki bajó al comedor con su uniforme de la escuela

\- "Dormiste bien?" - preguntó Miku a su hermana

\- "Sí, he dormido bien y tú?" - respondió Yuki

\- "También he dormido bien, me siento bien para ir a hacer un patrullaje" - respondió Miku con optimismo

\- "Eso veo..." - dijo Yuki mientras tomaba su desayuno

Luego de un rato Yuki va al garaje de su casa y saca su vehículo volador

\- "Ahora sí vas a usarlo?" - preguntó Miku con un poco de sorpresa

\- "Sí, finalmente lo he decidido usar, no te preocupes he aprendido todo lo básico" - dijo Yuki mientras encendía aquel vehículo y este comenzaba a flotar

\- "Ok... solo ten cuidado en las autopistas"

\- "Está bien está bien, no te preocupes" - dijo Yuki avergonzada un poco por la sobreprotección de su hermana mayor

\- "Por cierto, esta vez irás al cuartel o no?"

\- "Así es, debo arreglar unos asuntos y luego ir en misión de patrullaje por la zona, tal vez logres ver mi unidad desde tu salón de clases"

\- "Ya veo... eso significa que llegarás tarde de nuevo"

\- "Me temo que sí..." - dijo Miku un poco desanimada con la afirmación

\- "Bien, debo irme a la escuela ahora si no quiero llegar tarde" - dijo Yuki recuperando su ánimo mientras se ponía el casco y calentaba motores

\- "Nos vemos en la noche" - dijo Miku despidiéndose

\- "Nos vemos!" - correspondió Yuki a la despedida y se dirigió camino a la escuela

\- "No me gustaría que se enterara de 'eso'... Le dejaré una nota donde explicaré lo sucedido" - pensó Miku luego de ver a su hermana partir hacia la escuela

Mientras Yuki conducía a la escuela:

"Mi nombre es Yuki Otsuka, tengo 15 años de edad y vivo con mi hermana mayor Miku en una casa de la ciudad de Tokio, asisto a una escuela privada donde estudian los hijos de los integrantes de la fuerza pública. Se supone que este sería un día común pero hoy, mi vida cambiará para siempre..."

{Opening: "Ashita no Hikari" por AAA}

"Pretty Cure: Xfinity Savers I: Death and Rise"

オリジナルキャラクターデサイン:「jhondb2013」 (Diseño Original de Personajes: jhondb2013)

{Yuki llega a la escuela y el día escolar transcurre con normalidad, mientras tanto Miku va llegando al cuartel de su escuadrón y comienza a prepararse para su misión de reconocimiento y patrullaje}

メカニックデサイン: 矢立初めて (Diseño Mecánico: Hajime Yatate)

{Yuki recibe sus clases de manera normal en su escuela, en el patio el curso que tiene clase de educación física hace sus ejercicios}

音楽: 大谷幸, NARASAKI, Rasmus Faber, 鋳型黒 (Música: Kou Ootani, NARASAKI, Rasmus Faber, Takuro Iga)

{En el descanso Yuki comparte con sus amigas mientras Miku se monta en su unidad mecánica activándola}

アニメーション製作: サンライズ (Animación: Sunrise)

{Las compañeras de Miku hacen lo mismo y todas despegan en sus unidades mecánicas}

監督: 松尾考 (Director: Kou Matsuo)

{Termina Opening}

En el cielo de la ciudad de Tokio van volando las 5 unidades de batalla (o mechas) haciendo una formación en "V"

\- "Hoy es un buen día para volar no creen?" - preguntó Miku simultáneamente a su escuadrón

\- "Sí, uno muy hermoso comandante" - contestó una de sus subalternas

\- "Me gusta esa respuesta Hikari" - dijo Miku con una sonrisa en su rostro, luego esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro al recordar 'eso'

Mientras tanto en la escuela privada...

\- "Bien, si no tienen mas preguntas... pueden retirarse" - decía el profesor de historia concluyendo así su clase por ese día, después de eso todos los alumnos van saliendo del aula

\- "Vaya día..." - decía Yuki con cara de cansancio

\- "Fue pesado lo admito" - dijo una de sus amigas mientras estiraba sus extremidades, Chihiro era su nombre

\- "La ventaja fue que hoy no dejaron tarea y tenemos la tarde libre, dime Yuki, que harás hoy?" - le preguntó otra de sus amigas, su nombre era Aiko

\- "Pienso quedarme en casa" - dijo Yuki poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

\- "Vaya que eres aburrida Yuki..." - dijo Chihiro

\- "No es eso, verán, mi hermana tuvo que ir al cuartel hoy y llegará tarde porque dijo que debía atender asuntos muy importantes así que debo quedarme en casa" - respondió Yuki a la afirmación de su amiga

\- "Ya veo... si es así no hay ningún problema, tu hermana debe ser una persona muy ocupada" - dijo Chihiro

\- "Ni que lo digas, es comandante de una unidad de defensa"

\- "En serio!?" - preguntaron sorprendidas ambas

\- "Sí, su nombre es Miku, Miku Otsuka" - dijo Yuki mostrando una fotografía de ambas la cual tenía en su teléfono celular

\- "Wow..." - dijeron ambas amigas al unísono

Mientras tanto en el cuartel de la unidad de defensa número 7, todas las unidades de batalla habían aterrizado ya que habian terminado su ronda, Miku y el resto de su unidad se encontraban en una oficina secreta del cuartel

\- "Me alegra que hayan venido chicas" - dijo el general Masahiro Yamamoto, un hombre con amplia experiencia en el ámbito de la defensa nacional - "Debo darles detalles de su misión así que presten mucha atención, si necesitan apuntarlo en algo háganlo"

\- "No se preocupe, pondremos atención señor" - dijo Miku en tono serio

\- "Bien" - despliega varias pantallas mostrando diversas informaciones - "Como bien sabemos se han recolectado 50 objetos legendarios que alguna vez pertenecieron a unas guerreras legendarias conocidas como 'Pretty Cure'" - se despliegan varias imágenes de los diferentes equipos Pretty Cure en la historia - "Hemos estudiado estos objetos y concluímos de que no difieren mucho de la energía termodinámica para su funcionamiento, hemos creado réplicas las cuales funcionan como núcleo de sus unidades de batalla, estas réplicas no emulan por completo el poder de estos objetos los cuales podrían causar un gran desastre si cae en las manos equivocadas"

\- "Entonces nuestras unidades funcionan con eso..." - dijo Hikari visiblemente asombrada

\- "El punto es que hemos detectado actividad inusual de unidades de batalla no identificadas en esta área y como si fuera poco 6 de los 50 objetos fueron robados, exactamente fueron éstos" - se muestra en la pantalla el broche corazón de Cure Love, el Future Staff de Cure Future y los espejos de las Pretty Cure Cosmos - "Se presume que podrían estar siendo utilizados para perpetrar un gran ataque usando el máximo poder de los objetos directamente"

\- "Entonces... Ellos podrían atacar en cualquier momento!" - dijo alarmada Yukari, otra de las subalternas de Miku

\- "Exactamente" - afirmó Masahiro - "Su misión es encontrar el lugar donde se ocultan y recuperar los objetos antes de que comiencen a atacar"

\- "Señor, tengo una pregunta" - dijo Suzuka, otra de las subalternas de Miku mientras levantaba su mano derecha - "Ya se tiene información de su escondite?"

\- "Las investigaciones arrojan a que ellos podrían encontrarse a pocos kilómetros de la frontera, exactamente en una isla oculta al oriente, toda su información será enviada a cada una de sus unidades" - contestó el general - "Tienen alguna pregunta más?"

\- "No señor, todo ha quedado claro" - dijo Miku respetuosamente

\- "Bien, entonces saldrán mañana al atardecer, prepárense y además... Que Kamisama las traiga con bien"

Ese mismo día en la residencia Otsuka...

\- "Ya veo... Otra vez me ocultaba que tiene una misión extraordinaria" - dijo Yuki mientras leía la nota escrita por Miku (en cuya firma añadió un pequeño corazón dibujado) - "Mi hermana no tiene remedio..." - deja la nota en la mesa - "Bien, será mejor que prepare la cena de mañana, llegará hambrienta..."

El día de la operación...

Dentro de las unidades de batalla...

\- "G-1 listo!" - decía Miku al tiempo que preparaba todos los sistemas de su unidad

\- "G-2 Ready! Digo... Listo!" - continuó Yukari

\- "G-3 listo!" - prosiguió Hikari

\- "G-4 listo!" - continuó Suzuka

\- "G-5 listo para actuar!" - concluyó animadamente Kanna, una de las subalternas de Miku

\- "Bien, todas las unidades listas, solicito autorización de despegue" - dijo Miku a la base central

\- "Autorización condecida, todas las unidades, despeguen!" - ordenó una de las operadoras de la base central

A la orden de la operadora todas las unidades despegaron y en el cielo hicieron una formación de cisne (la de forma de "v" invertida)

\- "A mi señal todas activaremos el modo incógnito" - dijo Miku a todas las integrantes

Mientras tanto en la escuela de la ciudad...

\- "Hoy haremos una excursión a una de las islas cercanas a la frontera, espero que hayan traído todo" - informó una de las maestras de la escuela a la clase de Yuki y sus amigas

Todos los integrantes de la clase asintieron y se subieron al vehículo que los transportaría al aeropuerto y de allí a las islas cercanas

Yuki aún continuaba pensando en su hermana mayor y aquella misión que le había sido encargada

\- "Que sucede Yuki?" - le preguntó Aiko

\- "Eh?" - contestó Yuki regresándola al mundo real - "No... nada... solo pensaba en como le estará yendo a Miku..."

\- "Yo opino que le debe ir bien y que volverá para la cena" - dijo animadamente Chihiro quien había llegado a la conversación

\- "... Eso espero... Eso espero..." - dijo Yuki fingiendo una sonrisa, dentro de ella sabía que ese día iba a ser diferente más no la manera en que lo sería

Minutos después de volar hacia las islas...

\- "Comandante, nos aproximamos a las islas designadas para la misión" - anunció Hikari

\- "Cuánto nos queda para llegar?" - preguntó Miku

\- "1.5 kilómetros" - respondió Hikari

\- "Ya casi..." - dijo en voz baja Miku cuando de repente sus ojos se abrieron como platos - "... No es cierto...!"

En su pantalla lograba divisar aquel autobús del cual se bajaban estudiantes de la escuela central de Tokio, entre ellos su hermana Yuki

\- "Que sucede comandante?" - preguntó Suzuka

\- "What's wrong commander?" - preguntó Yukari con su actual intromisión del idioma inglés

\- "... Malditos sean los del ministerio de educación!" - dijo Miku con cierto enojo - "Enviar civiles a una zona donde hay terroristas... Aún sabiéndolo!"

Después de que las integrantes de la unidad corroboraran la información todas se desplegaron hacia el otro lado de la isla

Mientras tanto dentro de la isla...

\- "Señor, 5 unidades se dirigen hacia acá" - advirtió uno de los operadores

\- "Supongo que deben ser del gobierno tratando de recuperar los objetos que robamos... demostrémosles que no somos huesos sencillos de roer" - dijo un hombre cuya figura solo era silueteada por la sombra que lo cubría

Al tiempo que terminó esa frase un chico de cabello plata con cara de pocos amigos ya había activado su unidad usando el poder el espejo de Cure Moon dando así la gama de colores negra/púrpura

\- "Oye Gin, estás listo?" - preguntó aquel hombre misterioso

El chico solo asintió

\- "Vaya que eres aburrido Gin, bien, puedes despegar cuando quieras" - luego de eso la pantalla con el letrero "Sound Only" desapareció

El chico se ubicó mejor en su cabina

\- "Moonlight Punisher, despegando..." - dijo con voz baja el chico y acto seguido su unidad despegó dirigiéndose al escuadrón de Miku

La unidad Moonlight Punisher logró detectar las ondas caloríficas de las 5 unidades, luego apuntó su arma hacia aquel lugar, después de unos segundos disparó su rayo púrpura

La alarma en la unidad de Hikari

\- "Eh?" - ve el rayo acercándose - "Whoooaa!!" - logra esquivarlo por poco desactivando el modo incógnito como consecuencia - "Rayos, mandaron defensas!"

\- "En serio!?" - preguntó Suzuka - "Cómo es?"

\- "Es..." - cuando menos lo pensó el Moonlight Punisher ya estaba en frente de ella apunto de atacarla

Hikari vió pasar su vida frente a sus ojos mientras un destello púrpura dividía brutalmente la cabina en 2 mitades las cuales estallaron alertando al resto del escuadrón

\- "H-Hikari..." - dijo una impactada Suzuka al tiempo que veía los restos de la unidad de su compañera ardiendo en llamas y cayendo a tierra firme - "¡¡¡¡¡HIKARIIII!!!!!" - gritó Suzuka al tiempo que su unidad sacaba un sable gigante para hacerle frente al enemigo

Suzuka arremetió con toda su ira contra Moonlight Punisher y su piloto lanzando varios cortes los cuales éste esquivaba como si nada lo que producía aún más furia en Suzuka.

\- "MALDITO SEAS!! MALDITO, MALDITO MALDITO!!!!!" - gritaba Suzuka mientras su unidad lanzaba los desenfrenados e impredecibles golpes

En un descuido de Suzuka, Moonlight Punisher logra agarrar los brazos de la unidad, acto seguido la arroja fuertemente al suelo y se acerca

\- "Muere..." - dijo Gin en voz baja, luego el Moonlight Punisher lanza un puño certero a la cabina donde se encontraba Suzuka, partes mecánicas y la sangre de su piloto volaban por el lugar, el puño del Moonlight Punisher también se llenó de la sangre de Suzuka

Las 3 pilotos restantes miraron con horror esa escena, el enemigo definitivamente sí era un hueso duro de roer

\- "Kanna! Vamos a hacer nuestro 'secret move'!" - dijo Yukari a la unidad de Kanna

\- "Yes!" - contestó Kanna, seguido las 2 unidades volaron hacia donde se encontraba el asesino de sus compañeras

\- "Let's do it!" - dijo Yukari a Kanna al encontrarse lo suficientemente cerca de Moonlight Punisher

Ambas unidades sacaron sus mejores sables y con sincronía hicieron varios movimientos esperando que la unidad enemiga recibiera daño

Al ver que no ocurría nada la unidad de Yukari activó un cañón de largo alcance, ese cañón posteriormente disparó un gran rayo de color rosa el cual impactó contra Moonlight Punisher

\- "Lo hicimos...?" - preguntó Kanna

De la nada una luz púrpura comenzaba a brillar intensamente, el humo se disipó y allí estaba Moonlight Punisher cargando un rayo púrpura

Yukari notó aquella luz y con su unidad voló rápidamente hacia su compañera para protegerla, el rayo fue disparado luego de unos segundos e impactó de lleno en la cabina de la unidad de Yukari pulverizando su cuerpo y destrozando su unidad.

El rayo siguió su curso y acabó también con la vida de Kanna, las partes de ambas unidades estallaron y comenzaron a quemarse.

Miku vió horrorizada como acabaron con sus subordinadas en menos de unos minutos, sabía que la próxima víctima podría ser ella. Mientras tanto Moonlight Punisher regresaba al espacio aéreo lentamente cuando en la cabina una pequeña advertencia apareció en una pantalla, eran las ondas térmicas de los civiles quienes se encontraban en esa área.

Gin no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para apuntar su cañón y comenzar a cargar un nuevo ataque.

\- "No estará pensando en..." - dijo Miku al ver el movimiento de su enemigo, luego recordó que allí se encontraba su hermana menor

Mientras tanto en el área donde se encontraba la clase de Yuki...

\- "Oigan que es esa luz púrpura allá?" - preguntó una de las compañeras de clase al tiempo que varios compañeros curiosos se acercaban para divisar mejor el fenómeno

\- "Todos ustedes, apártense de allí!!!" - gritó la profesora al notar que esa luz se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad

Yuki iba a retirarse con todas las demás pero cuando iba a ser impactada vió que algo se interpuso entre el ataque y ella, después de unos pocos segundos un gran brillo invadió el lugar impidiendo la visión de los allí presentes, luego de unos segundos el brillo desapareció dejando ver la unidad de Miku protegiendo a Yuki y a los demás.

La unidad ahora estaba rodeada de un aura de color azul eléctrico.

\- "Te encuentras bien?" - se escuchó la voz de Miku através de su unidad

\- "M-Miku!?" - dijo Yuki sorprendida

La unidad de Miku se dirigió velozmente hacia Moonlight Punisher para encararlo.

\- "Oye!! Te puedo perdonar el hecho de haber matado a mis compañeras pero el que ataques civiles sin una causa justa..." - dijo Miku furibunda mientras emanaba un aura de color azul eléctrico al tiempo que su unidad sacaba un sable grande y pesado - "... ES ALGO QUE JAMÁS PERDONARÍA!!!!" - gritó Miku al tiempo que la unidad comenzaba a atacar a Moonlight Punisher con una fuerza impresionante

La unidad enemiga conseguía protegerse de los ataques y cortes de la unidad de Miku, uno de los cortes logró alcanzar la coraza del Moonlight Punisher, Miku aprovechó y pasó el sable de su unidad por aquel lugar destrozando el brazo derecho del Moonlight Punisher.

Luego de hacer eso, Miku trató de lanzar un segundo corte pero el brazo izquierdo de su enemigo detuvo su ataque destrozando el sable al instante, después de un golpe superficial a la cabina la envía al suelo aparatosamente

\- "Miku!!" - gritó Yuki al ver la unidad de su hermana caer aparatosamente

{OST de fondo: "Sengunbanba" por Takanashi Yasuharu}

Dentro de la cabina de la unidad caída Miku apenas podía mantenerse consciente después del golpe, una alarma irrumpió el breve momento de silencio indicando un objeto acercándose a la cabina peligrosamente, era una espada secundaria que poseía Moonlight Punisher.

Aquel pedazo de mineral forjado apuñaló la cabina de la unidad de Miku como si de un corazón humano se tratara, luego retiró la espada lentamente dejando ver sangre impregnada en ella, la expresión de Yuki había cambiado a una de horror por lo que acababa de ver.

Moonlight Punisher se retiró del área mientras veía el agujero originado por su espada, Yuki corrió hacia donde se encontraba la unidad de su hermana, como pudo abrió la compuerta de la cabina y allí estaba Miku con una gran herida en el abdomen.

\- "Miku! Miku!" - gritaba Yuki tratando de hacer que despertara mientras inevitables lágrimas salían de sus ojos

\- "Yu... Yuki..." - dijo Miku con voz entrecortada mientras veía a su hermana

\- "Miku! Resiste, iré por ayuda!" - dijo Yuki

\- "Espera... No será necesario" - dijo Miku deteniendo a su hermana - "Casi nadie sobrevive a una herida de estas... Creo que soy parte de ese gran grupo..."

\- "No digas eso! Tienes que sobrevivir!" - dijo Yuki cuya tristeza aumentó más al escuchar esas palabras

\- "L-Lo siento Yuki... No pude cumplir la promesa que hice en aquella nota... Discúlpame..." - dijo Miku - "Planeaba darte esto cuando cumplieras 16 pero no quiero irme sin que lo tengas en tus manos..." - dijo Miku sacando un artefacto extraño con una esfera roja en el centro - "Toma... Con esto nunca estarás sola" - dijo entregando el artefacto a Yuki, ésta lo recibió con mucha más tristeza

\- "Miku..."

\- "Sigue adelante... Se fuerte... Nunca... olvides... e-eso..." - dicho esto Miku murió con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- "No... Mi...ku..." - dijo Yuki al ver que la fuerza que ejercía la mano de Miku se perdía haciendo que cayera a un lado - "¡¡¡¡¡MIKUUUUU!!!!!" - gritó luego de ver como su hermana había muerto frente a sus ojos

En el área se desató una gran tormenta, las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con la sangre de Miku la cual había dejado de salir de su cuerpo y que dejaba una gran mancha en la parte de atrás de su destrozada cabina, al mismo tiempo las gotas de lluvia se mezclaban con las lágrimas de su hermana menor quien lloró su muerte por unos momentos.

Luego de unos minutos la maestra de la clase de Yuki llegó al lugar y también quedó impactada con la escena que estaba presenciando, segundos después la maestra se llevó a Yuki al hotel en el que iban a hospedarse durante la excursión.

Al sitio llegaron varios grupos militares y forenses para recoger los cuerpos de las pilotos o por lo menos lo que quedaban de ellas, también se llevaron las partes dañadas de las 5 unidades y sus respectivas cajas negras las cuales podrían brindarles información sobre el atacante, Yuki y su clase vieron con inmensa tristeza aquel momento que nunca se les borrará de sus mentes.

Al día siguiente el gobierno se pronunció y prometió mano firme contra los responsables de tal acto, luego ese mismo día a las 3 de la tarde todos los compañeros, familiares y superiores de las cinco pilotos fallecidas asistieron al acto fúnebre en donde rindieron un homenaje a las cinco pilotos fallecidas, la última en ser sepultada fue Miku, Yuki en ese momento sintió como su alma se derrumbó, perder a quien era la única familia que tenía no era nada fácil, a veces pensaba que eso solo era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría para ir a tomar un desayuno preparado por su hermana mayor pero esta vez era la cruda realidad. La realidad de los que se enrolaban en esta carrera militar... Esta vez le había tocado a Miku y su escuadrón.

Después del acto fúnebre Yuki regresó por sí sola a casa, cuando llegó vió la cena que le tenía preparada a Miku para cuando regresara, caminó un poco por la sala hasta encontrar la nota que ella le había dejado junto a una fotografía que se habían tomado en unas vacaciones en el campo, Yuki se sentó y con la tristeza que ya cargaba miró por la ventana hacia aquel ambiente gris donde primaba la lluvia y el frío.

{Termina OST}

\- "Disculpa..." - dijo una mujer que entró al lugar - "Eres Yuki Otsuka? La hermana de la comandante Otsuka?"

\- "Si..." - respondió Yuki secamente

\- "Quiero presentarte mis más sinceras condolencias por lo de la comandante... Era muy buena persona y era querida por todos en la base" - dijo la mujer

Yuki no respondió a lo que le dijo aquella mujer, simplemente siguió mirando por la ventana

\- "Pero el motivo de mi presencia no es ese"

\- "Uh?" - dijo Yuki volteando a ver su rostro

\- "Soy Mayumi Hasegawa, trabajé con la comandante Otsuka como secretaria del escuadrón, vine porque el general Yamamoto quiere hablar contigo"

\- "Conmigo? Para qué?" - preguntó Yuki un poco incrédula

\- "No sé los detalles, solo quiere que vayas a su oficina" - respondió Mayumi

Yuki pensó por unos momentos el porqué querría el general Yamamoto hablar con ella, luego tomó las llaves de la casa y miró a la secretaria Hasegawa

\- "Como quiera... nada pierdo con ir en este momento" - dijo Yuki con tono seco en su voz

Después de eso la secretaria Hasegawa llevó a Yuki al cuartel del escuadrón de su difunta hermana, allí estaba el general Yamamoto esperándolas

\- "Te estaba esperando, Yuki Otsuka" - dijo el general luego de que Yuki y Mayumi bajaran del auto - "Lamento muchísimo la pérdida de Miku, sé que debes sentir algo de resentimiento hacia nosotros..." - en eso último Yuki lo detuvo

\- "No se preocupe general, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa, solo hacían su trabajo" - dijo Yuki interrumpiendo al general

\- "Oh... entiendo... Vengan, pasemos a mi oficina, debo contarte algo de suma importancia" - dijo el general tomando rumbo a la oficina

Una vez en la oficina del general...

\- "Bien, comenzaré por el principio, Miku estuvo involucrada en el diseño de una nueva generación de unidades de batalla, lo que dijo fue..."

*inicio de flashback*

\- "General, quiere saber que pienso hacer cuando esto termine?" - le preguntó Miku al general quien estaba a su lado revisando los reportes de funcionamiento del proyecto

\- "Sí, que desea hacer?"

\- "Quiero que mi hermana Yuki sea la primera en probar estas unidades de nueva generación"

\- "En serio?" - preguntó el general un poco sorprendido

\- "Sí, le había prometido que montaría una unidad de batalla pero no me gustaría que montara las que usamos actualmente..." - saca el mismo dispositivo que le entregó a Yuki antes de morir y lo mira con una sonrisa - "... Sino que se sorprenda con una nueva generación de unidades!"

\- "Wow, me impresiona su manera de pensar" - dijo el general

\- "Lo probará cuando cumpla los 16 años, para ese momento el desarrollo habrá concluído al 100% y las pruebas ya se habrán efectuado en su totalidad" - continuó Miku esbozando una sonrisa

*fin flashback*

\- "Así, ese dispositivo que te entregó Miku es la llave para la salvación de la humanidad" - concluyó el general

Yuki saca lentamente aquel dispositivo que tuvo desde el fatídico día y lo ve fijamente, luego pasa el dedo índice de la mano derecha por la esfera roja del centro, segundos después la esfera comienza a brillar sorprendiendo a los presentes.

\- "Esa reacción... quiere decir que ya es momento" - dijo el general

\- "'Momento'? De qué habla?" - preguntó Yuki sorprendida

\- "Yuki Otsuka, oficialmente formas parte del proyecto "Xfinite Pretty Cure" como la primera integrante y por ende líder" - dijo el general Yamamoto con gran seriedad

\- "Queee!!!???" - exclamó Yuki ultra sorprendida

\- "Lo que la comandante Otsuka determinó se ha cumplido" - dijo la secretaria Hasegawa

De repente las partes metálicas alrededor de la esfera se movieron formando una 'X', luego varios puentes de energía se formaron entre los espacios de la X dando origen a un círculo del cual surge una pequeña Inteligencia Artificial con cuerpo pequeño, cabeza grande con pequeños ojos negros, dos esferas con luces en la cabeza y debajo de cada una dos partes que dan la forma de un peinado estilo 'ondango' (como Sailor Moon), sus brazos un poco grandes para la proporción de su cuerpo parecían pequeñas alas con dedos que sobresalen de ellas al final (como los brazos de Eva de la película WALL-E).

La I.A. (Inteligencia Artificial) levantó su cabeza hacia Yuki quien la miraba con sorpresa y a la vez curiosidad.

\- "Buenos Días maestra" - saludó cortésmente la I.A.

\- "Oh... B-Buenos días" - contestó Yuki - "Espera, me llamaste 'maestra'?"

\- "Así es, usted es mi maestra" - respondió la pequeña criatura virtual

\- "Ya... Sabes, no me gustan los formalismos... así que sólo llámame Yuki sí?"

\- "Comprendo... Yuki" - accedió la pequeña I.A.

\- "Así está mejor... General, tengo una duda" - dijo Yuki mirando al general - "Que nombre tiene esta pequeña?"

\- "Verás... Miku le puso por defecto 'I.A.-M001'" - respondió el general

\- "I.A-M001? Que complicado! Mejor le pondré... Ahmmm... Mayu!"

\- "'Mayu'?" - preguntaron la secretaria y el general

\- "Sí, Miku me la entregó desactivada y su forma era en forma de una crisálida, cuando nació la forma del dispositivo parecía una mariposa que había salido de aquella crisálida y también... A Miku y a mí nos encantaban las mariposas, cuando ella estaba en la preparatoria solíamos ver las grandes migraciones de mariposas en otoño" - dijo Yuki un poco nostálgica recordando aquellos momentos felices

\- "Ah... pues es un lindo nombre" - dijo la secretaria - "Además con un trasfondo como ese lo hace más especial"

\- "Ahora comprendo porqué Miku me dijo que no estaría sola..." - pensó Yuki mientras involuntariamente las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas nuevamente

\- "Te llevaré a casa de vuelta, debes descansar, mañana tendrás más detalles de todo esto" - dijo la secretaria guiando a Yuki a la salida de la oficina y del cuartel

Ambas salieron de la oficina y la secretaria Hasegawa llevó a Yuki de vuelta a casa.

\- "Deseas algo Yuki?" - preguntó Mayu a su maestra

\- "No... No te preocupes, deberías descansar también, apenas acabas de nacer y debes administrar muy bien tus capacidades" - dijo Yuki mientras se recostaba en el sofá

\- "Entendido, pondré en marcha mi configuración optimizada de inicio" - respondió Mayu, dicho esto el proyector del dispositivo se apagó y la forma de éste volvió a quedar por defecto, como se lo había entregado Miku, la esfera que antes era roja ahora titileaba de color azul celeste indicando el proceso de configuración optimizada.

Poco a poco Yuki cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida, necesitaba que ese día se terminara y un nuevo día comenzara junto a un nuevo desafío ahora que Miku ya no estaba.

Al día siguiente Yuki despertó de su sueño por percibir un olor que le era sumamente familiar.

\- "Este olor..." - dijo Yuki mientras despertaba y se levantaba del sofá para ir a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina Yuki abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa que se había acabado de llevar

\- "Ehhhhh???!!!" - exclamó una sorprendida Yuki al ver a una chica de cabello rosa largo con dos coletas a cada lado de la cabeza vestida con un delantal preparando el desayuno para las dos

\- "Oh, Buenos días Yuki" - saludó la chica al ver a Yuki despierta

\- "M-Ma-Mayu!?" - preguntó Yuki aún con la sorpresa

\- "Así es, este modo forma parte de la configuración optimizada que realicé el día anterior, yo lo llamo el 'Modo Activo'" - respondió Mayu animadamente

\- "Y-Ya veo... Vaya que me has sorprendido" - dijo Yuki recuperando la compostura y arreglándose un poco el cabello

\- "Bien, ya está listo el desayuno" - dijo Mayu sirviendo el desayuno el cual constaba en unos huevos fritos con un poco de tocino, de bebida tenían jugo de naranja natural

Yuki probó el desayuno de Mayu por unos segundos, luego esbozó una sonrisa de lo delicioso que le había quedado, de cierta forma le recordó un poco a la mañana en que ella y Miku estuvieron juntas por última vez y tomaron aquel mismo platillo.

\- "Está delicioso Mayu" - dijo Yuki levantando su rostro, Mayu se alegró de que su desayuno le hubiera gustado a la primera

\- "Muchas gracias Yuki, traté de hacerlo como decía la receta que tengo almacenada" - dijo Mayu emocionada, de repente una de las esferas de la pulsera que llevaba Mayu en su modo activo comenzó a titilear - "Oh, parece que tengo una llamada, la pondré de inmediato"

En ese momento una pantalla holográfica se desplegó dejando ver al general Yamamoto

\- "Oh, disculpa Yuki, no sabía que estabas desayunando" - dijo el general

\- "No se preocupe, cuando despierto estoy peor" - respondió Yuki

\- "Bueno, eso no importa, Yuki, necesito que vengas al cuartel, te daremos más detalles del proyecto y también te diremos el qué debes hacer apartir de ahora"

\- "Pero... Tengo que ir a clases hoy" - respondió Yuki preocupada

\- "Descuida, he hablado con el director de la escuela, él sabe que esto es de suma importancia y dijo que no había problema, además, de ser necesario la milicia te pondrá unos pequeños cursos particulares y la secretaria Hasegawa se encargaría de ello haciendo de tutora"

\- "Está todo fríamente calculado..." - dijo Yuki - "Siendo así las cosas entonces estaré ahí sin falta"

\- "Me alegra escuchar eso, bien aquí te espero" - dijo el general cortando la comunicación

Yuki terminó su desayuno a una velocidad un poco acelerada, se fue a lavarse los dientes y a arreglarse un poco.

\- "Bien Mayu, vámonos... eh? dónde estás? dónde estás que no te veo" - preguntó Yuki al ver que Mayu en su modo activo ya no estaba allí en la mesa

\- "Aquí estoy!" - dijo Mayu levantando sus pequeños bracitos

\- "Ah... Había olvidado que sólo es un modo adicional, bien, es hora de irnos" - dijo Yuki tomando cuidadosamente a Mayu

\- "Sí!" - respondió Mayu al tiempo que volvía a su forma inicial (forma de crisálida)

Yuki tomó de nuevo su vehículo volador y cuando se puso su casco se dirigió rumbo al cuartel, ya se había memorizado el camino.

Una vez en el cuartel...

\- "Hola Yuki, veo que lograste llegar rápido" - la saludó el general

\- "Buenos días" - saludó cortésmente Yuki

\- "Siéntate, la charla será un poco larga" - dijo el general señalando un asiendo

\- "Sí" - respondió Yuki mientras se sentaba

\- "Bien, el proyecto Xfinite Pretty Cure consta de varias fases, la primera se llama "Fase de chica mágica" o como me gusta llamarla: "Fase M.S."" - habló el general mientras una pantalla con gráficas de la fase 1 se desplegaba - "En esta fase podrás pelear usando tu fuerza corporal aumentada varias veces y con capacidad de usar energía, esta fase se basa en tres guerreras que ahora son personalidades importantes en el país y que fueron conocidas como Cure XenGear, Cure BlueXen y Cure Exia" - aparecieron varias imágenes de las peleas de Cure XenGear y compañía

\- "Sorprendente..." - dijo Yuki al ver las imágenes

\- "Tu misión es encontrar a dos chicas más que quieran unirse al equipo"

En ese instante una pantalla de alerta se desplegó junto a un sonido de alerta

\- "Oh, justo ahora, reporte de la situación Matt!" - dijo el general

Una pantalla adicional se desplegó mostrando el rostro de uno de los operadores

\- "Sí, se han detectado varios objetos que se acercan rápida y peligrosamente a la ciudad acabando con todo lo que tienen en frente, tienen forma de arañas" - reportó Matt Ishida, uno de los operadores de la base central

\- "De cuantos estamos hablando?" - preguntó el general

\- "Aproximadamente unos... 150" - respondió Matt

\- "Lo siento Yuki pero esta será tu primera misión en la fase M.S." - le anunció el general a Yuki quien ya estaba seria viendo el incidente

\- "Entendido! Acepto la misión" - dijo Yuki firmemente mientras se ponía de pie

\- "... No hay duda de que eres la hermana de Miku, Mayu te dará las indicaciones necesarias, ten mucho cuidado Yuki" - dijo el general

Yuki salió corriendo llevándose a Mayu en su forma I.A.

\- "Esas cosas están en la calle séptima y se dirigen a la carrera 13" - dijo Mayu mientras desplegaba el mapa con varios puntos los cuales indicaban la cantidad de objetos enemigos

\- "Ahí queda la sede Sakura donde manejan las vías de comunicación de datos" - dijo Yuki - "No está muy lejos de aquí, vamos allá!"

Yuki corrió hacia el inicio de la calle séptima donde pudo divisar una gran horda de aquellos objetos que se movían sincronizadamente como si de verdad fueran un gran grupo de arañas

Yuki se ubicó en frente del grupo de criaturas sin saber exactamente qué hacer después, las criaturas al notar la presencia de Yuki se abalanzaron contra ella

\- "M-Mayu!! Que debo hacer ahora!?" - preguntó Yuki a su pequeña compañera

{Soundtrack de fondo: "Ready Your Blade" por Rasmus Faber y Martin Landstrom}

\- "Iniciando programa "Pretty Cure Fase 1"!" - dijo Mayu mientras un aura de color naranja cubría a Yuki - "Yuki, ahora es tu turno!" - exclamó Mayu girando parcialmente su rostro

\- "Qué debo hacer?" - preguntó Yuki con preocupación ya que sus oponentes cada vez se acercaban más y más

\- "El programa está esperando un comando de voz para la activación" - respondió Mayu

\- "No hay tiempo para pensarlo detenidamente, usaré este..." - dijo Yuki mientras respiraba profundamente y lo más rápido que podía - "'MS, Ignition!'"

Luego de decir eso todo su cuerpo brilló de color naranja intenso deteniendo la horda de criaturas que estaban a punto de atacarla.

Dentro del espacio generado por esa luz Mayu se introdujo en el pecho de Yuki, luego su cuerpo se iluminó para luego convertir su habitual uniforme escolar en un traje naranja con detalles negros el cual se ajustó a su cuerpo resaltando su figura, luego varios accesorios protectores se adhirieron a sus manos, brazos y piernas, su cabello cambió de color a naranja y su longitud aumentó considerablemente hasta el punto de formar una coleta al lado derecho, una pequeña falda negra surgió en la cintura de Yuki siendo sostenida por dos trozos de metal de color plata los cuales se habian adherido a la cadera.

Aquellos protectores metálicos eran de color plata y con detalles muy finos que lo hacían ver como grandes metales protectores.

Luego de que el traje se formara Yuki abrió sus ojos los cuales le habían cambiado de color a naranja, después el campo de luz desapareció dejando ver a una nueva guerrera.

\- "Voluntad resonante convertida en esperanza y poder, Cure Gazer!" - dijo la nueva guerrera presentándose - "Esperen, yo dije eso?"

{Termina Soundtrack}

\- "Así es, es tu frase de presentación" - respondió Mayu quien ahora se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de Yuki, o más bien de Cure Gazer

\- "Bien, ahora..." - dijo Gazer mientras sus enemigos retomaban su carrera hacia ella, luego de que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca Gazer le asesta un golpe muy potente a una de las criaturas la cual destroza causando un efecto dominó en las criaturas restantes que estaban detrás de la que golpeó Gazer.

\- "Wow, asombroso..." - dijo Gazer con sorpresa - "Eran máquinas por lo que veo"

Varias de las máquinas sacaron varios cañones para atacar a Gazer, ésta logró eludir sus rayos saltando involuntariamente, luego cae alejándose un poco de las máquinas tratando de procesar todo ese poder que adquirió, después va directo hacia la horda enemiga a seguir destruyendo las máquinas en un solo ataque, a algunas les daba puñetazos, a otras les arrancaba partes de la estructura y a otras simplemente las perforaba patéandolas. Luego de un momento se volvió a alejar viendo que aún llegaban más.

\- "No se rinden eh?" - dijo Gazer un poco agotada

\- "Gazer, ya es momento de usar tu ataque especial! Tu energía está lista!" - anunció Mayu

\- "Eso suena bien... pero como lo hago?" - le preguntó Gazer

\- "Memoriza bien estos movimientos y las palabras" - dijo Mayu mientras iniciaba un subprograma de ataque

El cuerpo de Gazer se vió rodeado de un aura naranja, sus brazos se extendieron hacia adelante con las palmas de las manos abiertas, luego una esfera de energía naranja se fue originando delante de ella mientras partes de los protectores de los brazos comenzaban a desplegarse dejando ver varias líneas luminiscentes de color naranja brillante.

\- "Execution..." - dijo Gazer involuntariamente, la esfera de energía comenzó a volverse aún más enorme - "... RAID!!!" - gritó al tiempo que su ataque fue disparado contra las máquinas las cuales fueron destruídas todas de un golpe

\- "Yajuu!! Lo logramos Gazer!" - celebró Mayu dentro de su cuerpo

\- "Debo aprender a controlar la cadencia de ese ataque..." - dijo Gazer mientras se tocaba la cabeza del golpe que se dió al caer por la cadencia de disparo de su "Execution Raid", luego de un tiempo Gazer se destransformó volviendo a ser Yuki, Mayu se salió de su cuerpo un poco agotada por la transformación

\- "Mayu, te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Yuki a la pequeña I.A.

\- "Me siento agotada, tu transformación en Cure Gazer me dejó exhausta..." - respondió Mayu mientras caía de rodillas en su pequeña y virtual plataforma donde se encontraba de pie

\- "Mayu!" - reaccionó Yuki al ver caer a su pequeña amiga y compañera, luego notó que la esfera comenzó a titilear de color rojo

En ese momento llegaron la secretaria Hasegawa y el general Yamamoto en un auto

\- "Yuki! Te encuentras bien?" - le preguntó la secretaria

\- "Yo sí gracias por preguntar, quien no lo está es Mayu" - le muestra a la pequeña I.A. tendida en la plataforma con la esfera titileando

\- "Ya veo, se agotó por la transformación" - dijo la secretaria al verla detenidamente - "Menos mal traje esto" - saca un pequeño adaptador de carga el cual conecta al frame del dispositivo de Mayu - "Lo pondré en el auto para que recupere sus fuerzas"

\- "Está bien" - dijo Yuki dejando que se llevaran a Mayu

\- "Veo que dominaste rápidamente lo básico de tus poderes como Cure Gazer" - dijo el general con una sonrisa

\- "Hehehe... Mayu me ayudó mucho y pude acoplarme" - dijo Yuki con modestia - "Eh... Momento! Ustedes vieron la pelea?" - preguntó Yuki

\- "Sí, Vimos como te ibas acoplando al sistema M.S." - respondió el general

\- "Al menos me pudo haber echado una manita no?" - dijo Yuki cambiando de expresión

\- "No queríamos interferir y desconcentrarte, además para eso tienes a Mayu" - respondió el general - "Volvamos a la base te parece?"

Al decir esto Yuki y el general se fueron hacia el auto donde se encontraba la secretaria Hasegawa y Mayu reactivada nuevamente como la primera vez.

En ese momento una figura femenina observaba el panorama desde un edificio cercano.

\- "Oh, así que activaron ese proyecto secreto antes de tiempo... Esto será interesante para el jefe" - dijo aquella misteriosa mujer quien después desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

Mientras tanto en la base terrorista...

\- "Ehh? Entonces dices que activaron apresuradamente ese proyecto?" - dijo el mismo hombre que comandó la masacre de la unidad de Miku

\- "Así es señor, ella detuvo sola el ataque que teníamos planeado contra la sede Sakura Internet" - respondió la mujer - "Su nombre es Cure Gazer" - añadió la mujer mientras desplegaba una imagen de la pelea de Gazer contra las máquinas

Gin al ver la imagen recordó a Yuki a quien Miku protegió durante el intento de ataque a los civiles en la isla

\- "Que sucede Gin?" - preguntó aquel hombre

\- "Nada señor, sólo recordaba a alguien..." - dijo Gin con su habitual tono seco y frío

\- "Que sujeto más raro..." - dijo el hombre con tono de decepción - "Margery!"

\- "Sí" - respondió la mujer al llamado

\- "Continúa los ataques, necesitamos saber más de esa Cure Gazer para poder robar los demás objetos y así activar la pequeña sorpresa que le tengo al gobierno"

\- "Sí!... Señor Takuya" - dijo Margery retirándose

Luego en la base...

\- "Yuki, debo felicitarte por como luchaste con esas máquinas" - dijo el general mientras se sentaba en su asiento

\- "Hehe... Pero ya les dije que Mayu me ayudó mucho" - respondió Yuki

\- "Pero... debes entrenar más si quieres ser más fuerte que eso, tienes un gran potencial y hay que aprovecharlo" - dijo el General - "Quiero presentarte a alguien"

Una joven de cabello corto hasta los hombros vestida con una camiseta blanca y pantalones militares grandes apareció en la puerta de la oficina

\- "Ella es Atsuko Itoh, encargada de la condición física de nuestros integrantes, será quien te entrenará"

\- "Eres Yuki Otsuka verdad?" - preguntó Atsuko mientras se acercaba a Yuki - "Mucho gusto, yo estaré a cargo de tu estado físico, me han dicho que tienes potencial para esto, espero poder ayudar a pulir esas capacidades"

Yuki se encontraba un poco nerviosa, no sabía lo que le esperaría, ya había hecho uno que otro ejercicio militar junto a Miku en el pasado por mero hobbie pero esto sería diferente

\- "T-Tengo una pregunta... general..." - dijo Yuki un poco nerviosa

\- "Sí?"

\- "Cuando podré volver a la escuela?"

\- "Bueno... Si no surgen emergencias la semana entrante podrás regresar, esta semana Atsuko te entrenará y la secretara Hasegawa te pondrá al corriente en tus clases"

\- "Y-Ya entiendo..." - dijo Yuki con tono desesperanzador

\- "Por cierto te quedarás esta semana aquí en la base, tu casa está siendo custiodada" - añadió el general - "Será mejor que comiencen con su entrenamiento, te la encargo Atsuko"

\- "Descuide señor, esta pequeña tendrá un buen estado físico para cuando menos lo espere" - dijo Atsuko tomando a Yuki por el cuello de la camisa y arrastrándola - "Bien, vámonos pequeña pandawan" - le dijo a Yuki mientras la arrastraba por fuera de la oficina casi ahorcándola

\- "Señor, usted cree que Yuki esté bien en ese entrenamiento?" - preguntó preocupada la secretaria Hasegawa

\- "Estará bien, Atsuko la entrenará" - respondió el general

\- "... Eso es lo que me preocupa..." - dijo la secretaria Hasegawa

Mientras tanto a las afueras de las instalaciones militares...

\- "Sí" - dijo una chica de cabello azul oscuro largo y liso el cual se movía con el viento de manera calmada mientras hablaba por celular - "Estaré en contacto mientras vigilo a esa chica" - luego colgó y miró fijamente el entrenamiento de Yuki con Atsuko el cual era pesadito, luego de unos momentos salió del lugar donde se encontraba con paso épico

Mientras tanto en un pequeño gimnasio cercano a la base...

\- "Ahora es el turno de fortalecer esos golpes, ven" - dijo Atsuko mientras guiaba a Yuki a un saco de "arena" - "golpea esto con todo lo que tienes"

Yuki asintió y golpeó con toda su fuerza ese saco, luego de unos momentos Yuki comienza a quejarse del dolor en la mano que había usado para golpear el saco

\- "Eso no es arena!" - se quejó Yuki mientras se sobaba los nudillos con los cuales había golpeado el saco

\- "Ah cierto, olvidé decirte que este saco está relleno de grava pura y dura" - aclaró Atsuko mientras sacaba unas piedras de grava para enseñárselas a Yuki - "Esto tiene dos razones, una es porque el saco de arena ya era muy usado y la otra es que brinda resistencia adicional muy esencial para los combates uno a uno" - explicó Atsuko

Yuki asimiló aquella explicación y comenzó con su entrenamiento de golpes y patadas los cuales fueron dolorosos al comienzo pero con el paso de las horas se fue acostumbrando.

Otro de los ejercicios eran las famosas lagartijas.

\- "Ahora haz 100 lagartijas" - ordenó Atsuko

Yuki con suerte logró hacerlas todas

\- "Ahora otras 100 pero con los ojos cerrados"

\- "Ehhhh???" - se sorprendió Yuki quien luego se dispuso a hacerlas

Después de eso Yuki continuó con su rutina de entrenamiento en diferentes ámbitos y con métodos un poco... inusuales en un ambiente militar como por ejemplo pistas de obstáculos con cocodrilos (mecánicos pero igual hacen daño), más lagartijas pero ahora cargando en su espalda a varios niños pequeños, carreras de velocidad pero con una manada de perros de raza pitbull persiguiéndola debido a que le habían amarrado un pedazo de carne cruda al trasero

2 días durante esa semana fueron usados para ponerse al corriente en las clases gracias a que la secretaria Hasegawa había contactado con los maestros de la escuela de Yuki y éstos le habían dado los temas vistos en esos días los cuales ella compactó para poder impartirle cursos a Yuki por esos dos días y así ponerse al corriente.

Una semana después...

\- "Bien, esta semana fue corta pero provechosa, cómo te sientes?" - preguntó Atsuko a Yuki quien ya tenía otro semblante

\- "Un poco... diferente..." - respondió Yuki mirándose

Acto seguido Yuki hizo un pequeño brinco sorprendiéndose de la ligereza que tenía su cuerpo, luego sonriente miró a Atsuko

\- "Aunque hayan sido ejercicios y pruebas bizarras las que hice... Le agradezco muchísimo! Me siento diferente a cuando comenzamos" - dijo Yuki emocionada

Atsuko se sorprendió muchísimo por ese agradecimiento, por lo general sus alumnos siempre terminaban quejándose pero por primera vez alguien le agradecía, Atsuko solo pudo corresponder ese agradecimiento con una sonrisa

\- "... No tienes que agradecer... Ese es mi trabajo, quiero darte un tip" - dijo Atsuko

\- "Sí" - respondió Yuki firmemente

\- "Practica por tu cuenta cada vez que puedas, no dejes oxidar esas habilidades ok?"

\- "Entendido! Nuevamente le agradezco muchísimo" - dijo Yuki esta vez haciendo una reverencia

\- "Oh... vamos no te pongas tan formal, más bien vayamos a la base, creo que el general quiere darte una información" - dijo Atsuko esta vez tomando a Yuki suavemente del cuello y yéndose juntas a la base

Yuki y Atsuko se fueron a la base y allí justamente les esperaba el general Yamamoto, la información que él quería darle a Yuki era sobre su reingreso a la escuela, como no hubo emergencias esa semana ella volvería a clases común y corriente.

Yuki se alegró por la noticia no precisamente por las clases sino porque vería de nuevo a sus amigas después de mucho tiempo fuera.

El lunes en la escuela...

\- "Oh, Mira Aiko es Yuki!" - dijo Chihiro emocionada por el regreso de su amiga

\- "Es cierto! Yukiii!!" - dijo Aiko yendo a saludar a Yuki casi tumbándola - "Te extrañamos mucho!"

\- "Me alegra verlas de nuevo chicas" - dijo Yuki correspondiendo el efusivo saludo de sus amigas

\- "Qué rayos te pasó la semana pasada?" - preguntó Chihiro

\- "Bueno... fue una larga historia..." - dijo Yuki, luego recordó lo que le dijo el general sobre buscar compañeras para el proyecto Xfinite Pretty Cure, miró fijamente a sus amigas por unos segundos para concluir que no eran aptas y que no quería ponerlas en peligro

Después de una charla introductoria todos entraron a clase normalmente

\- "No es una época muy habitual para recibir estudiantes nuevos pero no importa, hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera" - dijo la maestra de esa clase - "Adelante pasa"

La misma chica que estaba hablando por teléfono ahora hace su aparición como estudiante transferida

\- "Mi nombre es Claire Takayama, vengo de Inglaterra, encantada en conocerlos a todos" - concluyó con una reverencia seguida de aplausos por parte del resto de compañeros

Mientras Claire iba hacia un lugar vacío miraba muy seguido a Yuki lo que causaba en ésta un sentimiento de inseguridad.

{Ending: "My World" por SPYAIR}

AVANCE:

Yuki: "Una nueva compañera llegó a la clase... pero porqué me estará vigilando tanto?"

Claire: "Necesito que respondas unas preguntas, mejor vamos a mi casa para estar más tranquilas"

Yuki: "En la siguiente parte: 'Friends or Foes', No se lo pierdan!"


	2. Parte 2: Friends or Foes

Durante el resto de la clase Claire continuaba observando a Yuki disimuladamente

\- "Oye Yuki..." - llamó Mayu usando telepatía

\- "Mayu? Eres tú?" - preguntó Yuki un poco sorprendida

\- "Sí, puedo comunicarme telepáticamente" - respondió la pequeña - "Esa chica... tiene algo extraño..."

\- "Sí, no ha dejado de vigilarme" - respondió Yuki mentalmente - "Me siento insegura"

{Opening: "Calendula Requiem" por kanonXkanon}

"Pretty Cure Xfinity Savers II: Friends or Foes"

Después de las clases...

Yuki se va hacia otro lugar esperando escapar de Claire cosa que logra, luego se va a casa por otra ruta

Esa misma noche Yuki cenaba mientras veía un concurso de televisión junto a Mayu en su forma humana

\- "Jajajajajaja! Mira Yuki como se cayó ese sujeto!" - dijo Mayu riéndose a carcajadas

Yuki vió la repetición y también se rió de la forma en que cayó ese concursante, de repente una alerta sonó en la pulsera de Mayu

\- "Tenemos problemas Yuki!" - dijo Mayu cambiando su expresión a una muy seria - "De nuevo esas cosas, ahora es en una planta de energía"

\- "Vamos Mayu!" - dijo Yuki alistándose

\- "Sí!" - respondió la pequeña I.A. regresando a su forma habitual y fusionándose con Yuki para dar origen nuevamente a Cure Gazer

En el lugar del incidente varias de esas máquinas estaban destruyendo parte de la infraestructura de la planta de energía, Cure Gazer llega de sorpresa y comienza a derrotar a las máquinas una por una sin dificultad, luego de haberlas vencido un pequeño hilo de energía rozó la mejilla derecha de Gazer la cual posteriormente sangraría

\- "Ya decía yo porqué fue tan fácil..." - dijo Gazer volteando a ver a su oponente

\- "Mi nombre es Margery, no voy a dejar que una niña se interponga en los planes del jefe!" - dijo la mujer presentándose

\- "No voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya!" - dijo Gazer con determinación

\- "Vaya niña" - dijo Margery con desprecio

Sin esperar a que pasaran 5 segundos ambas ya comenzaban a intercambiarse golpes, Gazer trataba de asestar un golpe certero a su oponente pero Margery se protegía velozmente, después de unos momentos Margery logra romper la defensa de Gazer asestándole una patada en todo el vientre, luego haciendo alarde de su fuerza cruza los brazos y con sus piernas continúa golpeando a Gazer en la cara y en el torso, Gazer trata de golpearla pero es recibida con más golpes de las piernas de Margery, la última patada propinada lanza a Gazer hacia una pared de la planta.

Cuando su oponente ya iba a darle el golpe de gracia una mano detiene ese golpe.

\- "Eh? Quien demonios eres tú?" - preguntó Margery a esa persona

\- "Solo lo diré una vez, vete! Ella es mía!" - dijo esa persona haciendo que Margery se apartara

\- "Tch!" - refutó Margery, luego saltó hacia una de las máquinas descompuestas - "Les diré algo interesante, pronto el infierno se desatará y ustedes serán las primeras víctimas, tengan eso presente" - dicho eso desapareció

Luego de esa amenaza varioa helicópteros llegaron al lugar del incidente a hacer la cuantía de los daños y ayudar a los heridos.

\- "Cure Gazer... O más bien Yuki Otsuka" - dijo "esa" persona

\- "Cómo sabes eso?" - preguntó Gazer mientras regresaba a su forma civil

Una de las luces de los helicópteros ilumina a esa persona

\- "Agente del servicio secreto británico Claire Takayama" - dijo mientras mostraba su identificación - "Yuki Otsuka, la tecnología que usas ha llamado la atención del Reino Unido y toda la Unión Europea, necesito que me acompañes"

\- "Es... la misma Claire de mi clase?" - se preguntó Yuki sorprendida

Yuki y Mayu fueron llevadas a un sitio escogido por Claire en el cual estarían seguras mientras transcurre la sesión de preguntas, una casa abandonada.

\- "Tienes alguna duda?" - preguntó Claire a Yuki quien estaba nerviosa

\- "N-No... ninguna" - respondió Yuki titubeando un poco

\- "No eres honesta contigo misma..." - dijo Claire suspirando - "En fin, necesito saber en qué consta tu tecnología, esa que usaste contra esa mujer"

\- "Bueno... no sé los detalles técnicos, sé que está en dos fases, la primera la acabas de ver en acción, proporciona mucho poder y fuerza impresionante" - respondió Yuki recuperando su confianza

\- "Ya veo... no lo sabes del todo, informaré lo que dijiste al servicio secreto del Reino Unido, luego el gobierno entablará conversaciones con Japón para intercambios de seguridad y después..." - dijo Claire suspirando al final de su frase - "... lo demás ya es ganancia... creo..." - seguido se levanta del lugar donde estaba sentada - "Bien Yuki Otsuka, ya puedes irte a casa, debes estar cansada, nos vemos" - se despidió levantando la mano y con paso épico dando la espalda a Yuki

\- "Espera Claire!"

\- "Sí?"

\- "Acabo de recordar una cosa, ya que estás interesada en esto... creo saber con quien debes hablar"

\- "En serio?" - preguntó Claire girando la cabeza un poco hacia Yuki

\- "Si quieres acompañame mañana después de clases"

\- "Yuki, es buena idea llevarla donde el general?" - preguntó Mayu por telepatía

\- "Sí, si todo sale como estoy pensando podríamos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro" - respondió Yuki telepáticamente - "Estás grabando todo esto?"

\- "Sí" - respondió la pequeña I.A.

\- "Está bien, entonces mañana después de clases, ahora sí me despido" - dijo Claire accediendo a la petición de Yuki

Al día siguiente después de las clases...

\- "Buenas tardes general Yamamoto" - saludó Yuki

\- "Buenas tardes Yuki" - respondió el general - "Que bueno que estés aquí"

\- "Si supo lo del incidente de anoche?"

\- "Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo de nuevo, la planta continúa trabajando de forma normal"

\- "Me alegra mucho saber eso, pero hubo algo más"

\- "Algo más?" - preguntó curioso el general

\- "Sí, una compañera de clase vió toda la pelea y se interesó en el proyecto, hace parte del servicio secreto británico"

\- "En serio?" - preguntó el general con sorpresa - "De quien estamos hablando exactamente?"

\- "Con su permiso" - entro Claire a la oficina

\- "Oh, te referías a Claire cierto?" - preguntó el general

\- "Eeeehh?? Ya se conocían?" - expresó Yuki con sorpresa

\- "Sí, ya nos habíamos comunicado" - respondió Claire formalmente - "Si Yuki no me dijo mentiras usted debe saber todo sobre el proyecto"

\- "Y yo que quería presentarlos personalmente..." - dijo Yuki haciendo pucheros

\- "Supongo que ya debió recibir una llamada del gobierno británico" - dijo Claire ignorando la molestia de Yuki

\- "Sí, he recibido la propuesta, les he propuesto algo que quiero que hagas" - respondió el general

\- "Qué es?" - preguntó Claire

El general saca una versión alterada del dispositivo en la forma crisálida de Mayu pero de color azul cuya esfera central es de color azul claro.

\- "Necesito que te unas al proyecto Xfinity" - dijo el general entregando el dispositivo a Claire quien lo mira curiosa

\- "Así que esto es lo que usaba Yuki para pelear..." - dijo Claire mientras continuaba mirando su dispositivo, sin dudarlo pasó el dedo índice por la esfera, luego esta brilló, el dispositivo se abrió y de allí emergió otra pequeña I.A. de la misma contextura de Mayu pero en lugar de esferas en la cabeza tenía unos anillos los cuales sujetaban 2 extensiones más (como las grandes coletas de Hatsune Miku)

\- "Buenos días ama, es un honor estar a su servicio" - se presentó la pequeña I.A. con una reverencia

\- "Ella es la I.A.-M002 pero si quieres puedes ponerle un nombre" - dijo el general haciendo una introducción

\- "Ahora que me lo dice..." - gira hacia Yuki - "Tú le dices a tu I.A. Mayu o no?"

\- "Es verdad, así le puse a esta compañera" - respondió Yuki mostrando a Mayu

\- "Ya veo... " - dijo Claire poniendo nuevamente su visión en quien sería su nueva compañera - "Yo también te pondré un nombre" - la I.A. de Claire eleva un poco su cabeza en señal de curiosidad - "Te llamarás... Nova"

\- "'Nova'?" - pregunto Yuki - "Aaaah ya entiendo, es por el futurismo no?"

\- "Bueno en parte sí es por eso..." - respondió Claire - "Te gusta ese nombre? Nova?" - le preguntó Claire a su nueva compañera

\- "Sí, ha sido una excelente elección ama" - respondió Nova

Claire sonrió al escuchar la aprobación de su compañera, después tuvieron una pequeña charla introductoria la cual duró hasta el atardecer, luego Claire se fue a casa junto con Nova mientras Yuki y Mayu regresaban a la suya.

En casa de Claire ésta se preparaba para dormir cuando vió a Nova en modo de configuración optimizada, Claire miró un poco el estado en que estaba su compañera y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio.

La vida de Claire se encontraba llena de muchas obligaciones y pensamientos, como el porqué ella se involucró en todo este asunto o porqué siguió ese camino, esas preguntas hicieron que se durmiera más rápido ya que de por sí se encontraba cansada y sabía que las respuestas a esas preguntas las encontraría pronto.

Claire vivía en un pequeño apartamento, el cual sólo constaba de un cuarto con una cama mediana, una cocina, un baño y un lugar donde podía lavar su ropa y extenderla si no quería usar la secadora. Ese lugar le fue asignado por el servicio secreto británico para que pudiera cumplir su misión, Vigilar por un tiempo a Yuki Otsuka y extraer datos cosa que logró hacer en tiempo récord.

Otros agentes hubieran analizado por días pero el incidente con Margery fue suficiente para recolectar información y de paso dar con el responsable de aquella tecnología.

Al día siguiente Claire despertó como de costumbre, cuando fue a su cocina encontró a Nova en modo activo preparándole un buen desayuno, Claire se sorprendió un poco pero luego recordó la charla que le había dado el general y el testimonio de Yuki.

\- "Buenos días ama" - saludó con elocuencia Nova ahora convertida en una joven de aproximadamente 17 años de cabello azul peinado en una cola de cabello y vestida con un delantal con otro diseño - "durmió bien?"

\- "Buenos días Nova, sí he dormido muy bien, gracias por preguntar" - respondió Claire mientras se sentaba en una silla del pequeño comedor que tenía - "Así que..." - Nova servía el desayuno - "Ese es el modo activo del que me habló el general"

\- "Correcto ama, este es mi modo activo" - respondió Nova mientras se sentaba también

Ambas probaron el desayuno y Claire se alegró por la comida tan deliciosa que le habían preparado, había probado muchos tipos de comidas en sus misiones en otros países pero la comida hogareña era insuperable, luego de terminar el desayuno Claire se terminó de alistar para ir a la escuela, Nova volvió a su forma de I.A. y ambas se fueron rumbo a un segundo día de clases.

En el camino se encontraron a Yuki y a Mayu.

\- "Hola Claire!" - saludó Yuki mientras se le acercaba - "Hola Nova, que bueno verlas hoy"

\- "Hola Claire, Buenos días Nova" - saludó Mayu efusivamente también en su forma de I.A.

\- "Ho-Hola Yuki, Mayu" - correspondió el saludo Claire

\- "Buenos días señorita Yuki, colega Mayu" - saludó Nova con la elocuencia de siempre

\- "Así que aquí estabas Yuki!" - llegó Aiko por la derecha

\- "Otro poco y nos vamos sin tí" - llegó Chihiro por la izquierda - "Oh, no sabía que ya habías hecho amistad con Claire"

\- "Porqué no nos la presentaste eh?" - dijo Aiko a Yuki con mirada asesina

\- "Bueno... yo..." - dijo Yuki titubeando un poco - "Chicas, ella es Claire Takayama" - Yuki hace un ademán de querer decirles algo en secreto - "Ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contárselos pero Claire trabaja en el servicio secreto británico, no le digan a nadie ok?"

Ambas chicas asienten y hacen señas de promesa de guardar el secreto, Claire observaba el ambiente con sorpresa, esa efusividad y energía no se veía en el Reino Unido, por primera vez se sentía confortable en un entorno escolar independientemente de su trabajo como agente y también como parte del proyecto Xfinity.

Luego de unos momentos se oye una explosión cercana

\- "Yuki!" - dijo Claire

Yuki asiente captando el mensaje, ambas corren hacia el lugar del siniestro y encuentran esas máquinas haciendo de las suyas de nuevo

\- "Otra vez ustedes? Mayu!" - dijo Yuki con molestia, Mayu se fusionó con Yuki transformándola al instante en Cure Gazer

\- "Espera!" - detuvo Claire a Gazer - "Esas máquinas... son diferentes a las de la última vez" - dijo Claire notando la diferencia

Una de las máquinas notó la presencia de Gazer y Claire, luego lanzó un rayo el cual ellas esquivaron por poco

\- "Wow, eso estuvo cerca..." - dijo Gazer - "Claire, te encuentras bien?" - Claire se pone de pie como si nada - "Ok ya me callo..."

\- "Programa de fase MS iniciado, esperando comando de activación" - dijo Nova

{Soundtrack de fondo: "Deadly Dance" por Rasmus Faber}

\- "Accel On!" - exclamó Claire sin pensarlo demasiado, la situación no ameritaba una sesión de lluvia de ideas

\- "Comando establecido, iniciando fusión" - dicho esto Nova se fusionó con Claire originando un gran brillo azul

Dentro de ese brillo su cuerpo se iluminó para luego convertir su uniforme escolar en un traje azul con detalles negros el cual se ajustó a su cuerpo resaltando su figura, luego varios accesorios protectores se adhirieron a sus manos, brazos y piernas, su cabello cambió de color a azul y su longitud aumentó formando dos segmentos de cabello a cada lado, una pequeña falda negra surgió en la cintura de Yuki siendo sostenida por dos trozos de metal de color plata los cuales se habian adherido a la cadera.

Aquellos protectores metálicos eran de color plata y con detalles muy finos que lo hacían ver como grandes metales protectores.

Luego de que el traje se formara Claire abrió sus ojos los cuales le habían cambiado de color a azul, después el campo de luz desapareció.

\- "Velocidad divina, trayendo paz rápida! Cure Accel!" - dijo la nueva compañera de Gazer presentándose

{Termina Soundtrack}

Las máquinas no dudan en atacar a Gazer y a Accel, ambas esquivan sus ataques, Accel lo hace con mucha naturalidad mientras que a Gazer le cuesta un poco

\- "Parece que tu atributo sí es la velocidad" - dijo Gazer a Accel pero esta última no le puso atención, en lugar de eso se lanza velozmente contra una de las máquinas.

Internamente las máquinas predecían la próxima ubicación de Accel para atacar pero fallaban en sus predicciones debido a que Accel usaba una habilidad conocida como "Aoi Shinsoku" la cual hacía que la máquina fallara en sus predicciones ya que Accel hacía un movimiento no previsto por la máquina, usó este movimiento para golpear e inhabilitar varias de esas cosas.

Gazer también ayudó golpeando y destruyendo varias de las máquinas con un poco de dificultad debido a la nueva habilidad de predicción de las mismas.

\- "Parece que ya acabamos con todos esta vez" - dijo Gazer mientras terminaba de destruir con un puño la "última" máquina

Una máquina restante apareció detrás de Gazer apuntando un rayo láser

\- "Gazer detrás de ti!" - le advirtió Accel pero el rayo logra impactar el costado derecho de Gazer destransformándola segundos después

\- "Gazer!" - gritó Accel preocupándose - "Maldita chatarra!!" - dijo mientras destruyó y despedazó esa máquina, luego notó que habían más en camino - "Hay más de esas!"

\- "Déjame ayudarte..." - dijo Yuki tratando de ponerse de pie pero el dolor de la herida no la dejaba mantenerse mucho tiempo

\- "Ama, use su ataque especial!" - dijo Nova dentro de Accel

\- "Está bien! Hagámoslo" - asintió Accel, luego involuntariamente levantó sus manos, de allí emergió una gran cantidad de energía azul eléctrica mientras su cuerpo irradiaba un aura del mismo color - "Togenkyo Shouheki (Eden Barrier)!!" - gritó Accel al tiempo que lanzaba varias energías en forma de onda la cual eliminaba las máquinas o las dejaba destruídas e inservibles.

\- "Todas las máquinas destruídas, misión completa ama" - reportó Nova mientras Accel se reunía con Yuki quien se encontraba malherida

\- "Hay que llevarte a un hospital rápido" - dijo Accel mientras se llevaba en hombros a Yuki

\- "Ya hice un llamado de emergencia" - dijo Mayu quien salió del cuerpo de Yuki para asistir a su compañera

Minutos después un equipo de emergencia llegó al sitio para atenderlas, Yuki fue llevada a un hospital cercano donde le atendieron bien cosa que ayudó a su recuperación, por fortuna el ataque no le comprometió ningún órgano vital aunque le dieron unos pocos días de incapacidad.

Tiempo después... en el descanso de la escuela...

Yuki, Claire y sus compañeras I.A. almorzaban tranquilamente cuando un alboroto poco usual en la escuela las sorprende

\- "Eh? Porqué todo ese alboroto?" - preguntó Yuki

\- "Al menos no veo que estén en peligro" - respondió Claire

\- "Que tal si echamos un vistazo" - sugirió Yuki

\- "Está bien, ya había terminado mi almuerzo de todas formas" - aceptó Claire quien ya estaba poniéndose de pie

Ambas caminaron hacia el montón de alumnos emocionados, después un camino se abrió dando paso a una chica de 15 años de edad caminando con glamour por el lugar

\- "Sabes quien es?" - preguntó Claire a Yuki

\- "Ni idea..." - contestó Yuki

\- "Su nombre es Maki Arai, es una idol con una carrera prometedora en el país, tiene 15 años, pesa 35 kg, sus medidas son 96/62/90" - contestó Nova telepáticamente para ambas

\- "Sorprendente, como supiste eso?" - le preguntó Yuki

\- "Internet"

\- "Ya me lo imaginaba..." - dijo Claire telepáticamente

Maki se acercó a Yuki, luego se quitó sus lentes oscuros para mirarla fijamente

\- "Yuki Otsuka.. cierto?" - preguntó Maki con voz fría, luego de unos segundos de incómodo silencio Maki retomó su camino

\- "Esto no me gusta nada..." - dijo Claire con mirada de desconfianza, Yuki estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que una idol la llamara por su nombre y más en ese tono, era claro de que debían comenzar a desconfiar de ella, Claire ya lo estaba haciendo mientras que en Yuki surgían varios sentimientos.

En la clase...

Maki termina de escribir su nombre - "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Maki Arai, encantada en estar con ustedes!" - terminó haciendo una reverencia para ir alegremente a uno de los lugares vacíos, las miradas de muchos de sus fans iban dirigidas directamente a ella.

Luego de salir de clases Yuki y Claire salieron juntas hasta cierto punto donde debieron separarse para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

\- "Yuki, ten mucho cuidado con Maki, recuerda que hay algo en ella que inspira mucha desconfianza" - dijo Claire "despidiéndose"

Yuki solo asintió y continuó su camino a casa hasta que llegó a una esquina en la cual una daga de color negro metal con detalles rosa pasa por el lado izquierdo de su rostro casi rozándola. La daga quedó enterrada en ese muro de frente.

\- "Oh, por poco y te doy de lleno, vaya suerte la que tienes" - dijo una voz conocida para Yuki detrás de ella con tono sarcástico

Yuki voltea y encuentra a Maki ahora vestida con un plugsuit negro con detalles rosa más una capa negra por fuera y magenta por dentro.

\- "Lo sabía! Esa chica no era de fiar!" - dijo Claire a Nova quienes se encontraban ocultos en una calle cercana

\- "Vamos querida, sé que sabes algo sobre los dispositivos que ocultan esos militares" - dijo Maki con tono burlón

\- "No sé que es lo que quieres pero no tengo idea de que guardaban eso allí" - respondió Yuki encarándola

\- "Oh... es una pena, quería hacer esto rápidamente..." - dijo con el mismo tono burlón de antes - "... Pero parece que tendré que sacarte la información a la fuerza" - continuó ahora poniendo un tono de voz más serio mientras hacía aparecer una espada de color negro mate con la línea central rosa en el filo

\- "Mayu! M.S. Ignition!" - exclamó Yuki transformándose al instante en Cure Gazer y preparándose para pelear

Sin pensarlo dos veces Maki ya estaba atacando a Gazer con su espada, ésta lograba defenderse de esos golpes rápidos por varios segundos, luego logra romper la defensa de Maki para desarmarla.

Maki sonríe un poco y desaparece, Gazer trata de buscarla pero no se esperaba que su rival apareciera por detrás y microsegundos después le asestara una patada en la espalda la cual la manda contra una pared, Gazer se recupera rápido y vuelve a la carga lanzando varios puños y patadas rápidas a Maki las cuales esquivaba para luego tomar los brazos de Gazer, girarlos hacia atrás y clavarle el tacón de su zapato derecho en toda la espalda causándole dolor a Gazer.

\- "Ta-daaa~~! Logré atraparte y hacerte sufrir~~" - dijo Maki canturreando mientras halaba los brazos de Gazer al tiempo que hacía más fuerza en su pie para clavarle el tacón - "Vamos vamos vamos!! Habla si no quieres seguir sufriendo!!"

Gazer solo resistía mientras pensaba en algo para poder zafarse

\- "Si no quieres hablar.. Pues entonces te haré gritar!" - dijo Maki apretando más las manos de Gazer al tiempo que hacía más fuerza halando sus brazos y clavando su tacón

En un movimiento "sónico" Cure Accel entra a escena propinándole un derechazo a Maki haciendo que ésta suelte a Gazer

\- "Eso dolió!" - se quejó Maki - "Así que no te fuiste del todo"

\- "Así es! Sabía que no eras de confianza, lo supe desde que te acercaste a Yuki de esa forma!" - respondió Accel

\- "Bien bien, esto será más divertido" - dijo Maki preparándose

Ambas contrincantes se lanzan una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas, ninguna de las dos flaquea. Mientras tanto Gazer se recupera para ir a ayudar a Accel, en uno de los golpes de Accel manda volando a Maki hacia el sitio donde estaba Gazer quien aprovecha para confrontarse nuevamente, Maki logra defenderse de los ataques de Gazer y Accel quienes luego de un tiempo de intercambio de golpes atacan a Maki con varios rayos de energía los cuales ella repele.

Acto seguido Maki carga dos bolas de energía grandes a cada lado de su cuerpo y las lanza a Accel y a Gazer dándoles de lleno, ambas cures después del ataque logran forzozamente seguir de pie.

\- "Debo admitir que me impresiona su fuerza... pero..." - salta hacia un auto abandonado - "Podrán con esto?" - dijo mientras cargaba una esfera de energía aún más grande la cual lanza con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si fuera una princesa.

A pesar de ese modo de lanzar su ataque la esfera va a toda velocidad, Gazer y Accel tratan de resistirlo para luego rechazar ese ataque, en el proceso los protectores de sus manos son destruidos junto con parte del traje, luego de varios segundos de forcejeo logran enviar el ataque al cielo haciéndolo estallar.

De repente un pitido de reloj detiene la pelea

\- "Ya es tiempo eh?" - dijo Maki mirando su reloj pulsera - "Antes de retirarme quisiera preguntarles algo... Está bien que dejen la base desprotegida?"

\- "No me digas que..." - dijo Accel pensando lo peor

\- "Se los dejo de tarea" - al terminar de decir eso Maki desapareció del sitio

Accel y Gazer vieron después una gran cortina de humo, ambas fueron hacia el origen de esa cortina, infortunadamente era la base, varias máquinas actualizadas habían hecho una incursión violenta en la que varios integrantes del personal de seguridad habían resultado heridos o muertos, varios hombres de distintos escuadrones en la zona trataron de repeler la incursión pero fue inutil, las máquinas hallaron el cuarto donde ocultaban los 44 objetos de transformación los cuales hurtaron, las pérdidas fueron graves y las bajas significativas, Gazer y Accel llegaron a ayudar a los que estaban heridos entre ellos el general Yamamoto y la secretaria Hasegawa.

\- "General, discúlpenos, estábamos combatiendo contra una chica..." - dijo Gazer disculpándose mientras sacaba al General de los escombros

\- "No, soy yo el que debería disculparme, no protegí bien los objetos de transformación..." - dijo el general con voz entrecortada - "Traté de protegerlos pero esas máquinas eran más fuertes que las que habíamos analizado"

Mientras tanto en una oficina oscura...

\- "Entiendo... esto es más grave de lo que creíamos, diles que es hora de activar la segunda fase" - dijo una mujer cuya figura denotaba un cabello liso cuyo color no se podía ver bien en el momento - "Bien, cuento contigo" - la mujer colgó el teléfono y abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio donde guardaba documentos importantes, de allí sacó una joya con fisuras en forma de rombo de color rojo - "Tal vez ya no pueda cooperar como antes... pero esto será de mucha ayuda" - dijo la mujer poniéndose esa joya en el cuello.

{Ending: "WHITE JUSTICE" por Faylan}

AVANCE:

Yuki: "Una gran batalla nos espera..."

Claire: "... Una redención está cerca..."

Maki: "... Y una nueva luz nacerá"

Yuki: "En la última parte: 'Infinite Requiem', No se lo pierdan!"


	3. Parte 3: Infinite Requiem

En la base de los malos...

\- "Vió como hicimos pedazos esa base señor Takuya?" - preguntó Maki emocionada

\- "Hmph! Habla como si hubiera acabado con la base ella sola..." - opinó Margery con disgusto

\- "Buen trabajo Maki, distraíste a las cures mientras las máquinas hacían lo suyo" - dijo Takuya observando las imágenes de la base en ruinas

Maki esperó ansiosa una continuación de la frase

\- "Bien, ya puedes retirarte" - le dijo Takuya causando una sorpresa no muy agradable en Maki

\- "E-espere, no me va a dar nada?" - le preguntó Maki con sorpresa

\- "Disculpa?" - dijo Takuya volteando a verla con cara de muy pocos amigos (aparte de la que ya tenía), Margery soltó un sonido de disgusto y Gin... bueno no dijo nada como siempre

\- "Vine de ese lugar muy cansada y no me va a dar nada!?" - reclamó Maki

\- "Deja de quejarte!" - dijo Takuya mientras le apretaba el cuello con su mano derecha causándole daño - "Escucha bien pequeña, si te acepté fue porque eras la única sobreviviente esa guerra y ví mucho potencial en tí, no tienes ningún derecho a pedirme cosas está claro!?" - al terminar la frase arrojó a Maki violentamente contra la pared - "Puedes largarte"

Maki salió de la gran sala con la mirada baja

\- "Esa niña... no sé como la pudo aceptar señor Takuya" - se quejó Margery - "Tú que dices Gin?"

\- "Ese asunto no es de mi incumbencia..." - respondió con tono indiferente

\- "Que aburrido eres" - Margery volvió a quejarse

\- "Eso no nos interesa ahora..." - interrumpió Takuya con tono de alegría - "Ahora tenemos los 50 objetos completos, me haré con el control mundial... no no esperen... hay que pensar en grande! Con el control del universo!!!" - luego soltó una risa de maniaco

Maki escuchó todo desde la parte de afuera de la sala, se alejó ahora con lágrimas de rabia recorriendo su rostro, sabía a quienes debería recurrir...

{Opening: "Moment" por Nami Tamaki}

"Pretty Cure Xfinity Savers III: Infinite Requiem"

Al amanecer del día siguiente las operaciones de reconstrucción de la base comenzaron ágilmente, Yuki y Claire paseaban por el distrito comercial de la ciudad luego de visitar a varios compañeros heridos por el ataque de la tarde-noche anterior, no dejaban de pensar en ello a pesar de que se encontraba un buen personal médico haciéndose cargo de ello.

En la salida del distrito comercial Claire sin querer se tropezó con Maki quien llevaba gafas de sol grandes y otro estilo de peinado para no ser reconocida por sus admiradores.

\- "Eres tú de nuevo!" - dijo Claire en posición de pelea - "Que quieres ahora?"

\- "Chicas... quiero pedirles perdón por lo de ayer... quiero enmendar mi error!" - dijo Maki con lágrimas en los ojos - "Descubrí que cuando eres del bando de los malos ellos no se preocupan por tí, para ellos solo eres un instrumento más de guerra... Ese maldito me trató como tal, quiero acabarlo! Y por eso quiero recurrir a ustedes!"

\- "A nosotras?" - preguntó Yuki

\- "Sí, tengo información de su ubicación, les ayudará a encontrar los objetos de transformación robados" - respondió Maki

\- "Ehmmm... Claire... yo creo que nos dice la verdad, deberíamos escucharla" - sugirió Yuki

\- "Está bien, hablaremos de esto en mi casa... pero eso no significa que ya tenga confianza en tí" - dijo Claire seriamente mientras volvía a su posición normal - "Primero debo informar de esto al general"

Después de eso Claire llevó a Maki a su casa donde no habría nadie que les molestara, Maki les dió toda la información necesaria la cual fue emitida a todo el personal de la base y posteriormente recopilada para su posterior investigación, por la colaboración de Maki en el caso y al comprobar que solo fue usada como distracción para el ataque la justicia solo dictó una corta detención en la base ahora reconstruída y remodelada.

Tiempo después Maki fue liberada y volvió a tener una vida relativamente normal, ahora junto a quienes serían sus dos nuevas compañeras.

\- "Oh, Mira Claire es Maki!" - dijo Yuki quien la vió venir

\- "Hola chicas~~!!" - las saludó Maki animadamente

\- "Hola Maki" - saludó Yuki, Claire también la saludó pero de manera más formal

\- "Quiero mostrarles algo" - dijo Maki mientras sacaba un dispositivo como el de Claire y Yuki pero de color rosa metálico, luego de sacarlo lo activó y de allí emergió una nueva I.A.

\- "No es linda? Saluda Momo-chan" - dijo Maki

\- ""Momo... chan"?" - preguntó Claire

\- "Sí, así me llamo, encantada en conocerlas, Yuki, Mayu, Claire y Nova" - respondió Momo al cuestionamiento de Claire

\- "Y es un amor, la conocí mientras estaba detenida" - dijo Maki

\- "Aaaa..." - dijeron Yuki y Claire al unísono al captar el mensaje - "Bueno, así no tendré que contarte la historia" - Maki soltó una pequeña risa y las 3 caminaron juntas por un rato hablando de diversos temas, luego de compartir durante el día las 3 se ubicaron en una pequeña colina cercana para ver el atardecer

\- "No creí que el grupo se formaría rápidamente..." - dijo Yuki

\- "Todas debemos tener alguna razón para estar en esto no?" - preguntó Claire

\- "Sí..." - respondió Maki

Después de unos segundos de silencio...

\- "Pues yo les daré una razón para que rueguen por sus vidas!" - dijo una voz muy familiar detrás de ellas, era Margery quien estaba dispuesta a liquidarlas de una buena vez

\- "Margery!" - dijeron las 3 chicas al unísono

\- "Esta vez no tendré piedad de ustedes, en especial de ti" - dijo mirando a Maki despectivamente, luego ve a las otras chicas

Sin pensarlo Yuki y Claire se transformaron en Cure Gazer y Cure Accel, después se fueron a pelear un 2 vs 1 contra Margery quien esta vez era mucho más fuerte

\- "Bien, aquí voy" - dijo Maki mientras tomaba aire - "Rose Blaze, Start Up!" - dicho esto Momo se fusionó con Maki originando un gran brillo rosa

Dentro de ese brillo su cuerpo se iluminó para luego convertir su ropa en un traje rosa con detalles negros el cual se ajustó a su cuerpo resaltando su figura, luego varios accesorios protectores se adhirieron a sus manos, brazos y piernas, su cabello cambió de color a rosa fuerte y su longitud aumentó formando rizos en el cabello, una pequeña falda negra surgió en la cintura de Maki siendo sostenida por dos trozos de metal de color plata los cuales se habian adherido a la cadera.

Aquellos protectores metálicos eran de color plata y con detalles muy finos que lo hacían ver como grandes metales protectores.

Luego de que el traje se formara Maki abrió sus ojos los cuales le habían cambiado de color a rosa claro, después el campo de luz desapareció.

\- "La semilla que crece explosivamente, Cure X-Seed!" - dijo X-Seed presentándose

X-Seed atacó a Margery junto a Gazer y a Accel, las 3 le lanzaban golpes y patadas a alta velocidad, Margery logró romper sus defensas y atacarlas por separado en cuestión de segundos, a Gazer le propina varias patadas contundentes, a Accel la golpea con puñetazos en el rostro y el vientre y a X-Seed la atacó con combos de puños y patadas sin piedad alguna.

Luego de la golpiza las 3 cures quedaron en el suelo quejándose de aquella golpiza.

\- "Demonios!" - dijo Accel mientras trataba de ponerse de pie - "Eso realmente me dolió!"

\- "Dije que no tendría piedad con ustedes, eso apenas fue el comienzo" - dijo Margery

\- "No caeremos tan fácil!" - dijo Gazer poniéndose en pie de lucha

\- "Bien bien, continuemos entonces" - dijo Margery incrementando su poder

Las 3 cures retomaron su pelea ahora en el aire, las energías iban y venían, los golpes tampoco se hicieron esperar, el poder de Margery le alcanzaba para poner en aprietos a las chicas, luego de un rato la pelea se trasladó sin pensarlo a la ciudad donde hubo algunos daños.

\- "Ahora es mucho más poderosa que antes" - dijo X-Seed agotada y lastimada

De repente el poder de Margery se volvió a incrementar, ahora proporcionándole una nueva forma, de verdad estaba dispuesta a acabar con las cures y lo iba a hacer lanzándoles un ataque poderoso de energía oscura.

Las 3 I.A.'s activaron un "boost" el cual les proporcionó a las cures un aumento de fuerza

\- "Que pasa?" - se preguntó Gazer al sentirse diferente

\- "Hemos activado el programa de emergencia!" - contestó Mayu

\- ""Programa de emergencia"?" - se preguntaron las 3 cures

\- "Es un modo que se activa cuando la energía vital se reduce considerablemente, además necesitarán esa energía para proteger este lugar del ataque de Margery!" - contestó Nova

Las cures asintieron y concentraron esa energía en forma de ataques.

\- "Kyokutan Akanorashi! ("Extreme Red Flame Storm")" - gritó Gazer lanzando su ataque el cual era un torrente gigantesco de energía recubierta por una gran llamarada roja

\- "Shiatetsu Shugeki! ("Deadly Blue Iron Raid!")" - gritó Accel mientras lanzaba su ataque el cual era un vórtice azul con gran resistencia

\- "Okoshigami Tankoubakuten! ("Divine Birth Rose Explosion!")" - gritó X-Seed mientras lanzaba su ataque el cual era un torrente rosa con varias subdivisiones girando y brillando alrededor

Los 3 ataques se combinaron en uno solo haciendo frente a la esfera oscura de Margery, ambos bandos forcejean sus ataques hasta que Gazer decide potenciar más el poder.

Las 3 guerreras y sus compañeras I.A.'s elevaron aquel poder para destruir a Margery, una vez el ataque la alcanzó...

\- "Así que no pude..." - esboza una sonrisa - "... ya viene el acto cumbre, espero que estén listas..." - dicho esto Margery desapareció junto con el ataque

Las 3 cures caen rendidas en el suelo mientras se destransforman

\- "Acto cumbre?" - se preguntó Yuki

Después de unos minutos el equipo de rescate llegó para tratar de controlar la emergencia, las 3 cures fueron atendidas de emergencia...

En la noche...

\- "Margery no está, solo quedas tú Gin... serás testigo de algo grande!!" - dijo Takuya juntando todos los dispositivos de transformación

A Gin no le importó mucho esa frase, solo se quedó viendo lo que pasaba.

Los dispositivos se elevaron formando un círculo grande, después emanaron una energía la cual causó varias resonancias en el cielo

\- "Excelente..." - dijo Takuya con voz más siniestra de lo normal

Las personas en Tokio miraban al cielo preguntándose qué era ese fenómeno tan extraño, las agencias de noticias locales e internet registraron aquel acontecimiento, Yuki, Claire y Maki se enteraron en el hospital de aquel fenómeno, obviamente eso les causó malos presentimientos.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad de Toronto (Canadá)...

\- "Bien, esto fue lo último que debía hacer, ahora puedo volver a casa a descansar" - decía una joven de cabello negro ondulado que vestía una chaqueta negra con detalles púrpura y un pantalón gris oscuro junto a un par de botas cómodas de color negro

Dicho esto el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de inmediato y varias ondas de resonancia comenzaron a salir de la Torre CN la cual se encontraba a unos escasos metros de donde estaba la joven.

\- "Qué rayos pasa aquí?" - se preguntó un hombre que estaba en el lugar, luego las personas comenzaron a huir mientras las autoridades canadienses llegaban a verificar la situación

La joven sólo se apartó unos pasos y sacó su teléfono para grabar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- "Esto no se ve todos los días..." - dijo la joven mientras grababa aquellas ondas de resonancia las cuales se agitaban ahora con más fuerza

En varios lugares del mundo ese mismo efecto ocurrió, en las pirámides de Egipto, El rascacielos Burj Khalifa en Dubai, El 432 Park Avenue en Estados Unidos, La torre Taipei 101 en China y muchos lugares más los cuales causaron pánico entre sus habitantes.

Yuki, Claire y Maki ya estaban preparadas para aquella misión, la más importante de sus vidas hasta ahora.

Las tres bajaron a un hangar cercano donde se encontraban 3 "vehículos" aguardando por ellas

\- "Lamentamos interrumpir su recuperación pero esto es un caso grave" - dijo el general Yamamoto llegando a la escena con algunos vendajes

\- "General, se encuentra bien?" - preguntó Claire

\- "No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo son heridas superficiales" - respondió el general con una sonrisa

\- "Que alivio..." - dijo Maki

\- "Ahora les comentaré el resto de la situación" - dijo el general viendo hacia afuera donde continuaban aquellas ondas de resonancia agitándose - "Descubrimos que el líder de la organización llamado Takuya quiere hacerse con el control universal usando una máquina de guerra llamada Schwarzarger, es una máquina antigua pero con gran capacidad de destrucción, fue descubierta en una exploración de la NASA en el espacio... no creímos que alguien más pudiera tener acceso a la información..."

\- "Tenemos que destruirla no es cierto?" - preguntó Yuki con firmeza

\- "Así es, no será una tarea sencilla por lo que hemos equipado sus unidades de batalla" - respondió el general guiándolas hacia sus unidades las cuales se encontraban en modo de reposo

Las 3 chicas se subieron a sus respectivas cabinas y se ubicaron en sus asientos

En frente de cada una apareció una pantalla holográfica con la imagen de una de las operadoras mecánicas

\- "Como no tuvieron un entrenamiento de adecuación procederemos a activar la segunda fase, la fase Infinite Olympus" - dijo la joven operadora a las 3 chicas

\- "Oh, así que de esto se trataba la famosa segunda fase..." - dijo Yuki con sorpresa

\- "No te preocupes por eso Aoi, adecuarnos a nuevas experiencias era el pan de cada día en Inglaterra" - dijo Claire con seguridad

Maki estaba viendo detenidamente su entorno dentro de la cabina cuando notó un espacio que concordaba con la forma de su dispositivo de transformación, acto seguido encajó el dispositivo en el espacio activando así su unidad de batalla, Momo-chan apareció segundos después

\- "Ah, chicas, ya encontré la forma de activar las unidades, busquen un espacio que concuerde con la forma de sus dispositivos de transformación y luego encájenlos ahí" - dijo Maki usando el sistema de comunicación

Claire y Yuki le hacen caso logrando activar sus unidades de batalla, después las 3 involuntariamente se convierten en cures dentro de las cabinas

\- "Ya están preparadas?" - preguntó Aoi, las 3 cures asintieron cuando de repente en la cabina de la unidad de Gazer (Yuki) se escucharon toques

\- "Qué sucede?" - Gazer abre la compuerta y encuentra a una mujer de cabello rubio y liso de aproximadamente 21 años de edad vistiendo un traje formal

\- "M-Ministra Haruka Kobayashi!?" - dijo Gazer sorprendida

\- "Hola, si quieres salvar el universo necesitarás esto" - saca de su saco aquella joya roja con fisuras la cual había tomado el día que ordenó activar la fase Infinite Olympus - "Toma"

Gazer tomó aquella joya y la miró detenidamente, luego la apretó suavemente y se la puso

\- "Mucha suerte" - dijo Haruka haciendo un saludo militar, Gazer correspondió el saludo

Haruka bajó de la cabina y ésta se cerró nuevamente, Gazer, Accel y X-Seed ya se encontraban listas para el despegue

\- "Autorización de despegue concedida!" - anunció otro de los operadores

\- "Chicas, están listas para esto?" - preguntó Gazer a sus compañeras quienes asintieron con seguridad

\- "Nosotras también estamos listas!" - dijeron las 3 I.A's al unísono

\- "Bien, ahora!!" - dijo Gazer con autoridad, acto seguido las 3 unidades despegaron del hangar y se embarcaron hacia su objetivo, Takuya

En ese momento las ondas ya habían alcanzado una gran cantidad de resonancia generada en el lugar donde se encontraba Takuya y Gin quien ya estaba piloteando a Moonlight Punisher para evitar interferencias externas

Dentro de la cabina del Moonlight Punisher una alarma se encendió advirtiendo a Gin sobre la llegada de las 3 unidades de batalla (o "Cure Battlers"), Takuya también notó la presencia de los 3 Cure Battlers

\- "Gin, ya sabes que hacer" - le ordenó Takuya

Gin salió a enfrentarse a las chicas siendo recibido por Accel quien lo detiene en un combate mano a mano, ambos contincantes forcejean un rato hasta que la unidad de Accel pierde estabilidad dejándola indefensa, Gin iba a asestarle un puñetazo en la cabina pero es detenido por X-Seed quien lo aleja de Accel

\- "Gracias X-Seed" - agradeció Accel

\- "Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con él, deberías asistir a Gazer mientras tanto" - sugirió X-Seed a lo que Accel accedió y se fue junto con Gazer

\- "No dejaré que escapen" - dijo Gin mientras el Moonlight Punisher desenfundaba su sable primario

\- "Yo me encargaré de tí!" - dijo X-Seed deteniendo el paso de Gin - "No dejaremos que les hagas daño!!!" - la unidad de X-Seed desenvainó dos sables grandes de filo plata con detalles rosas los cuales brillaban

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos hasta que Gin decide lanzar el primer ataque el cual X-Seed detiene con algo de dificultad

\- "Es fuerte!" - dijo X-Seed al recuperarse del ataque

\- "Sí! Debemos tener cuidado" - dijo Momo-chan quien ahora se había fusionado con el núcleo del cure battler

La unidad de X-Seed despliega varios cañones en sus brazos de los cuales salen disparados varios rayos rosas hacia Gin quien los esquiva velozmente, luego de unos movimientos Gin corta el curso de los rayos de X-Seed haciéndolos estallar al instante

\- "Ah! A dónde se fue?" - preguntó X-Seed confundida por las explosiones, una alarma indicó que Gin se encontraba detrás de ella listo para asestar un ataque con su sable el cual logró detener con las manos, luego de unos segundos de forcejeo el sable del Moonlight Punisher se rompe dándole una oportunidad a X-Seed para asestarle un puñetazo debajo del torso y luego asestarle una patada la cual lo envía a unos metros estrellándolo contra una construcción.

La unidad de X-Seed vuela velozmente sin perder oportunidad alguna cuando del humo sale un rayo púrpura el cual golpea la unidad de X-Seed y la derriba.

Moonlight Punisher comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la unidad de X-Seed la cual logra levantarse y ponerse en guardia.

\- "Esto aún no termina!" - gritó X-Seed lanzándose contra Gin y su unidad, una batalla de resistencia había comenzado

Mientras tanto las ondas de resonancia ya habían alcanzado su máxima capacidad, un vórtice gigantesco aparece haciendo que el cielo al nivel global se oscureciera.

\- "Por fin! Por fin!! El momento de mi conquista ha llegado!!" - dijo Takuya riéndose como maniático

Gazer y Accel llegan en sus unidades listas para detener a Takuya

\- "Detente!" - le ordenó Gazer apuntando uno de sus cañones hacia Takuya mientras éste aún continuaba con su postura maniática

\- "Muy tarde niñas! Debo decir que son valientes al enfrentarme aún sabiendo que van a perder" - dijo Takuya con una sonrisa de confianza

Las dos unidades comienzan a cargar energía en sus respectivos cañones

\- "Si no te detienes ahora procederemos a disparar!" - le advirtió Accel

\- "Ah sí? Pues inténtenlo!!! Kurobidashi, Schwarzarger!!!" - gritó Takuya al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha la cual comenzó a ser rodeada con energía oscura, esa energía se disparó hacia el vórtice cubriendo todo su cuerpo y convirtiéndolo en energía, después toda esa energía se concentró fuera de la extratósfera formando otro vórtice negro con borde blanco y truenos rojos

De ese vórtice gigantesco comienza a salir una enorme máquina de guerra con forma de una gran nave (como el UNSC Skidbladnir de la saga de juegos Halo) la cual comenzó a tomar forma humanoide armada con varios y poderosos cañones los cuales comenzaron a disparar grandes cargas de plasma indiscriminadamente contra la ciudad.

Gazer se llenó de ira y voló con su unidad a atacar a esa máquina pero de la nada una criatura extraterrestre golpea la unidad de Gazer alejándola varios metros, Accel se percata entonces de que esa máquina está liberando varias ordas de esas mismas criaturas,decide atacar directamente los puntos en dónde salen todas esas criaturas usando grandes cantidades de energía en concentrados rayos.

Accel dispara pero esos puntos están protegidos por campos de fuerza resistentes, Accel iba a continuar su ataque cuando varias criaturas la atacan por sorpresa, para su suerte pudo reaccionar a tiempo y destruirlas atravesando sus pechos y usando sus cadáveres como un arma adicional.

Mientras tanto X-Seed y Gin continuaban su lucha de resistencia, en un momento de descuido de X-Seed Gin golpea su unidad cerca a la cabina desestabilizando a X-Seed, luego la eleva un poco y allí la ataca con varias patadas sin piedad, de los sacudones X-Seed se golpea la cabeza varias veces, por último la unidad de Gin despliega un cañon oculto con el cual ataca a X-Seed y la envía lejos... otra vez.

Ahora X-Seed estaba semi-inconsciente, veía débilmente la pantalla de peligro y a Moonlight Punisher apuntándole con el mismo cañon que la había dejado así.

\- "No puedo rendirme..." - pensó X-Seed, luego ve a Momo-chan totalmente inconsciente - "Momo-chan!!" - dijo X-Seed con preocupación

\- "Eres fuerte" - dijo Gin mientras cargaba la energía con la que iba a matar a X-Seed - "Pero hasta aquí llegaste"

\- "No puedo rendirme!" - pensó X-Seed mientras recobraba su posición y respiraba agitadamente - "Ellas me ayudaron... No debo decepcionarlas..." - de repente un aura rosa sale de su cuerpo despertando a Momo-chan quien al ver a su compañera se sorprende del poder emanado, Gin detiene la carga de su cañón viendo que la energía salía de su unidad

{OST de Fondo: "Denkousekka" por Takanashi Yasuharu}

\- "Ellas pudieron haberme mandado a prisión pero no lo hicieron, en cambio decidieron ayudarme y acogerme!" - dijo X-Seed mientras lograba estabilizar su unidad de batalla y ponerse en guardia nuevamente ahora para dar inicio al round final - "NO PUEDO PERDER CONTRA TÍ!! AHORA MOMO-CHAN!!!" - gritó X-Seed al tiempo que abrió sus ojos los cuales ahora brillaban intensamente de color rosa

\- "Sí!" - respondió Momo-chan concentrando sus renovadas energías en ataques consecutivos los cuales pusieron en aprietos a Gin.

Éste trataba de golpear a X-Seed pero ésta se defendía bien, en cuestión de microsegundos la unidad de X-Seed desenvainó nuevamente el sable con detalles rosa los cuales ahora brillaban con mucha más intensidad, acto seguido salieron varios hases de luz dando forma de unas alas de color rosa brillante, Moonlight Punisher también incrementa su poder emanando un aura de color púrpura y emanando un par de hases de luz del mismo color de su aura, también prepara su sable y ambos chocan furiosos sus armas sacando chispas y no cediendo ni un milímetro.

Ambos reciben daño de igual magnitud pero sin ceder, luego X-Seed logra encontrar una abertura en la defensa la cual aprovechó para desestabilizar a Moonlight Punisher y devolver el mismo daño que éste le hizo a X-Seed ahora multiplicado por 10 lo que se traduciría en ataques más brutales.

Gin ya estaba sangrando por las sacudidas producidas por el frenesí furioso de X-Seed sin embargo no pierde su posición dentro de su cabina, éste se aleja y carga una energía ahora más grande, la unidad de X-Seed hace lo mismo.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio ambos disparan sus cargas de energía las cuales forcejean entre sí, X-Seed y Momo-chan mantienen su postura de no rendirse debido a lo que Yuki y Claire hicieron por ellas, por su parte Gin ya sabía que éste era su final así que sonríe porque finalmente encontró una digna adversaria, la energía del Moonlight Punisher baja dando paso al ataque de X-Seed el cual impacta su cabina y por ende elimina a Gin destrozando toda la parte central del Moonlight Punisher a excepción del espejo de Cure Moon y las extremidades del que fue el ejecutor de aquella masacre y que ahora sólo es un recuerdo del pasado.

{Termina OST}

Después del impacto X-Seed terminó agotada al igual que Momo-chan.

\- "Finalmente lo derroté..." - dijo X-Seed viendo lo que quedó de su enemigo, la capucha que acompañaba a Gin quedó hecha trizas las cuales se fueron con la brisa que acompañó el lugar en ese momento. - "Ahora... debemos ir con Yuki y Claire" - dijo X-Seed a Momo-chan quien asintió y preparó la función de autorecuperación la cual era lenta pero efectiva, duraría el tiempo suficiente mientras van camino hacia la última batalla

Mientras tanto Gazer y Accel en sus unidades trataban de lidiar contra las criaturas las cuales ya comenzaban a causar estragos en la ciudad.

\- "Demonios! Siguen saliendo más y más!" - dijo Accel viendo que la cantidad de criaturas extraterrestres aumentaba más y más

\- "Usa el Togenkyo Shouheki (Eden Barrier)!" - le sugirió Nova

\- "El Togenkyo Shouheki... Claro!" - dijo Accel captando la idea de su compañera

\- "Yo puedo cubrirte un poco Accel!" - dijo Gazer usando una de las pantallas de comunicación - "Nova ya me dijo el plan!"

\- "Está bien.. Cuento contigo" - dijo Accel mientras aterrizaba en uno de los edificios ilesos cercanos, luego de ubicarse comienza a concentrar energía la cual se distribuye por toda la unidad de Accel

Gazer y Mayu continuaban su lucha contra esas criaturas cuando varias de ellas se agarraron de la cabeza mecánica bloqueando la visión de Gazer y desestabilizando la unidad la cual comienza a caer, cuando una de las criaturas iba a destrozar la cabeza un rayo rosa aparece dividiendo la criatura en dos mitades, el resto de ellas al ver a su compañero mutilado deciden ir a atacar el origen de ese ataque pero también obtienen el mismo destino que su compañero

\- "Se encuentran bien Gazer, Mayu?" - preguntó X-Seed desplegando una pantalla en la cabina de la unidad de Gazer

\- "Sí... Wow que te pasó X-Seed?" - preguntó Gazer al ver la cara sangrante de X-Seed

\- "Sólo unos problemas allá atras pero nada que lamentar, por cierto recuperamos esto" - dijo mientras enseñaba el espejo de Cure Moon ahora desgastado y con fisuras - "Tal parece que el asesino del escuadrón de defensa 7 usaba esto para poder luchar"

\- "Ya veo... dices que él que nos trató de detener antes... fue el que acabó con mi hermana?" - dijo Gazer con la voz fría

\- "Ah... Lo siento mucho Gazer, olvidé decirtelo... no te vayas a enojar conmigo" - dijo X-Seed casi rogando

\- "Descuida, indirectamente vengaste al escuadrón 7, debo ser yo quien te agradezca, muchas gracias X-Seed!" - respondió Gazer con una sonrisa la cual tranquilizó a X-Seed

\- "Oh... bueno... digamos que sí vengué al escuadrón 7... sí, definitivamente lo hice... creo" - dijo X-Seed improvisando ya que en realidad los asuntos que tenía con Gin eran de otra índole

\- "Chicas, lamento interrumpir su charla pero podrían apartarse de allí un poco?" - interrumpió Accel quien ya tenía toda su energía al máximo

Gazer y X-Seed vuelan hacia una altura considerable para evitar el ataque de su amiga

\- "Ahora!" - dijo Nova

La unidad de Accel ubicó sus brazos uno arriba de otro hacia el frente, de allí comienza a emanar una gran energía azul cuyo poder se sentía por todos lados.

Poco a poco los fue retrayendo hacia su posición hasta cierto punto como si de una resortera se tratara.

\- "Chou Togenkyo..." - inició Accel la invocación

\- "... SHOUHEKI!!!" - gritaron Nova y Accel al unísono soltando una gran cantidad de energía azul formada en una gran barrida la cual fue pulvierizando enormes cantidades de criaturas extraterrestres, para su fortuna parte de la onda expansiva del Chou Togenkyo Shouheki alcanzó una de las partes de la nave la cual llamó la atención de las chicas

\- "Esa parte..." - dijo X-Seed notando la anomalía

\- "Ahí debe ser el generador de esas cosas!" - dijo Gazer descubriendo el plan

\- "Ahora Gazer!" - dijo X-Seed preparando uno de sus cañones principales

\- "Entendido!" - respondió Gazer haciendo lo mismo

Ambas dispararon una gran carga de energía la cual fue bloqueada por un campo de energía que protegía ese generador, al ver que no les funcionaba intentaron varias veces aumentando su potencia poco a poco hasta que llegaron a un punto en el cual los dos rayos separados formaron uno solo destruyendo el campo de fuerza, el generador y como si fuera poco abriendo una entrada a la nave.

Takuya notó esta anomalía y no perdió tiempo en poner las medidas de seguridad en funcionamiento.

A raíz de la destrucción del generador las criaturas que quedaban en la ciudad se fueron destruyendo poco a poco, mientras tanto Accel se reúne con Gazer y X-Seed.

\- "Ya tenemos una entrada" - dijo Accel

\- "Sí pero primero..." - Gazer voló hacia la parte baja de la máquina de guerra de Takuya, puso los brazos de la unidad hacia arriba para elevarla, Accel y X-Seed deciden ayudarla

\- "No dejaremos que la tierra pague por nuestra pelea!!!" - gritaron las 3 haciendo que las unidades expulsen grandes cantidades de propulsión la cual permitió que la máquina pudiera ser enviada al espacio.

Después de eso las 3 entraron a la máquina de guerra de Takuya, habían varios soldados mecánicos esperándolas, éstos comenzaron a atacar a las 3 chicas pero ellas los destruyeron fácilmente y pudieron continuar su camino buscando a Takuya, éste ya sabía que ellas lograrían entrar fácilmente a su escondite secreto.

\- "Lograron entrar..." - dijo Takuya viendo una de sus pantallas, luego sonríe como maniaco - "Esto será más interesante!" - oprime una serie de botones de mando para comenzar una secuencia de transformación

Luego de haber llegado a la parte central de la máquina

\- "Revélate!!" - gritó Gazer

Después de un momento de silencio varias luces rojas se encendieron en el lugar

\- "Aquí estoy niñas" - dijo la voz de Takuya resonando por todo el lugar mientras aparece un robot grande de colores negro mate con detalles rojos los cuales brillaban intensamente

\- "Takuya..." - dijo X-Seed con ira al verlo

\- "Oh, eres la hija de mami que quiso desafiarme" - dijo Takuya al escuchar a X-Seed - "Por lo visto conseguiste ayuda y no te dejaron desamparada como la escoria que eres" - insultó a X-Seed haciendo que ésta sintiera aún más rabia de la que ya tenía

\- "Supongo que debes planear hacerte con algo más que la tierra verdad?" - preguntó Gazer

\- "Que bueno que no vienes con clichés, exactamente, me haré con algo más que sólo la tierra... Me haré con el universo entero!!" - respondió Takuya

\- "No dejaremos que eso ocurra!!" - dijo Accel

\- "Entonces vengan por mí! Aunque no se las dejaré fácil" - respondió Takuya con cinismo

Luego de unos segundos las unidades de las cures comenzaron a emanar un aura de su color característico

\- "Wow, darán todo desde el comienzo, así me gusta" - dijo Takuya

\- "Cállate!!" - gritó Gazer abalanzándose contra la unidad de Takuya

La Unidad de Gazer lanza varios puñetazos los cuales Takuya logra bloquear sin esfuerzo alguno, luego su contrincante trata de asestarle varias patadas pero también son bloqueadas

Takuya en eso toma la pierna de la unidad de Gazer y la golpea contra el suelo de la nave varias veces para luego arrojarla a un costado

Accel y X-Seed no resistieron y ambas fueron a atacar a Takuya, éste también las neutraliza con pocos movimientos aunque con Accel la tuvo complicada ya que ella lograba moverse a alta velocidad para golpearlo.

Gazer y X-Seed volvieron a la acción dispuestas a no rendirse, la pelea continuó, X-Seed atacaba con varios rayos para poder al menos debilitarlo, Accel usaba sus sables pero tampoco lograba hacerle daño alguno, luego de varios minutos de batalla Takuya las ataca nuevamente dándoles una golpiza usando solo las piernas de su unidad.

\- "Ven que no pueden hacer nada niñitas? Que tal si mejor mueren en mis manos eh?" - preguntó Takuya riéndose nuevamente - "Primero comenzaré contigo" - se acercó a Gazer con un sable de energía roja dispuesto a liquidarla pero su sistema de alerta actuó

\- "Ha pasado tiempo y aún sigues siendo distraído!" - le gritó X-Seed quien estaba cargando una gran energía en su cañón principal - "Toma esto!!" - gritó X-Seed disparando esa gran cantidad de energía, Takuya apenas tuvo tiempo para poner un campo de fuerza pero el ataque lo impactó de lleno contra la pared de la máquina de guerra rompiéndola de inmediato causando una alerta general

\- "Daño grave en una de las protecciones! Comienza el proceso "Armageddon"" - informó el sistema de alerta de la máquina

Takuya seriamente afectado por el ataque de X-Seed comienza a reírse nuevamente como un loco

\- "Ya me está hartando... Qué te parece gracioso!?" - le preguntó Accel con rabia

\- "Vaya que son tontas, el peligro real de la máquina no era el de destruír el mundo a gran escala" - respondió Takuya

\- "A qué te refieres con eso?" - le preguntó Gazer agitada

\- "El verdadero peligro es el proceso llamado "Armageddon", si esta cosa explota aquí su onda expansiva destrozará la tierra como si de un cristal se tratase, al verse comprometido el núcleo de la tierra éste reaccionará y estallará de una manera muy violenta acabando con todos los habitantes" - volvió a responder Takuya

\- "¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ HAS DICHO!!!???" - preguntaron las cures y sus compañeras I.As

\- "Y saben que es lo más divertido? Que debido a la segunda onda causada por la explosión de la tierra un gran fragmento colisionará con Marte sacándolo de su órbita, lo mismo pasará con Venus y con Mercurio siendo éste el que entre al sol, al entrar en su núcleo el sol comenzará a reaccionar violentamente finalmente causando una autodestrucción la cual abrirá uno de los agujeros negros más grandes en la historia y éste devolverá al universo a su estado inicial... la nada" - terminó de explicar Takuya

\- "Eres un maldito miserable!!" - le gritó Gazer llevada por la ira

\- "Terminemos esto cuanto antes!" - dijo Takuya cargando una gran esfera de energía roja la cual crece más y más

Las cures no dudaron un momento y cargaron sus ataques más poderosos hasta tomar cierto tamaño

\- "Chou Kyokutan..." - dijo Gazer cargando más el ataque - "... AKANORASHI!!!!" - gritó lanzando una versión mucho más grande de su Kyokutan Akanorashi

\- "Chou Shiatestu... SHUGEKI!!!" - gritó Accel lanzando al igual que Gazer una versión aún más grande de su ataque

\- "Chou Okoshigami... TANKOUBAKUTEN!!!" - gritó X-Seed lanzando una versión más grande de su ataque

Los 3 ataques fueron volando hacia la esfera de energía de Takuya

\- "Ahora es mi turno, Zetsubou Raid!" - dijo Takuya lanzando su ataque el cual colisionó con los 3 ataques de las cures

Ambas tandas de ataques forcejearon durante varios momentos en los cuales Takuya ya había tomado ventaja, la sobervia y confianza de éste no dejó que notara una extraña reacción en los 3 ataques de las cures, éstos se estaban fusionando para crear un gran y poderoso ataque.

Cuando logró darse cuenta de su error al confiarse ya era demasiado tarde, tanto su propio ataque como el de las cures ya lo habían alcanzado, éste destruyó su unidad y pulverizó su cuerpo pero no sin antes dejar un mensaje.

\- "Niñas... puede que me hayan logrado vencer pero... salvarán el universo? Ahí les dejo esa inquietud..." - dicho esto su cuerpo se desintegró a niveles atómicos acabando así con el cabecilla de esa organización terrorista.

El ataque continuó su curso hasta desaparecer de la vista de las chicas.

Gazer no perdió tiempo y dirigió su unidad hacia la base de la máquina de guerra y puso las manos allí tratando de empujarla pero sola no podría hacerlo, Accel y X-Seed deciden ir en su ayuda haciendo lo mismo, las chicas comienzan a empujar la máquina lejos de la órbita terrestre pero luego ven que el sistema de la máquina despliega una pantalla de cuenta regresiva de un minuto y treinta segundos, Mayu internamente activa la propulsión de emergencia.

\- "M-Mayu?" - preguntó Gazer viendo el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo su compañera para empujar la máquina

\- "Descuida, sólo estoy tratando de ayudar" - dijo Mayu con esfuerzo

Nova y Momo-chan activan también las funciones de propulsión de emergencia.

Las unidades comienzan a desprender energía en forma de fuego por unas partes de la espalda diseñadas para ese propósito, poco a poco las unidades y sus respectivos pilotos logran empujar la máquina.

\- "Hemos perdido mucho tiempo! Sólo quedan... 45 segundos!" - dijo Accel notando el tiempo en su pantalla

Las unidades comienzan a usar mucha más energía incluso poniendo en rojos todos los niveles, la velocidad alcanzada es superior a la velocidad del sonido, las turbulencias no se hacen esperar y las chicas logran cruzar todo el sistema solar en segundos

\- "Cuanto nos queda?" - preguntó Gazer

\- "Ah! 30 Segundos!!" - respondió X-Seed alarmada

\- "Aún no es suficiente!!!" - gritó Gazer haciendo que las unidades aumenten aún más sus velocidades superando así la velocidad mach

\- "Quedan 20!!" - anunció Accel, un vórtice multicolor originado por nebulosas comenzaba a formarse enfrente de ellas

\- "10, 9, 8..." - comenzó a contar X-Seed

\- "... 7, 6, 5..." - continuó Accel

\- "... 4..." - continuó Momo-chan

\- "... 3..." - prosiguió Nova

\- "... 2..." - continuó Mayu

\- "... 1... Ahora!!" - gritó Gazer dejando un gran eco, un brillo blanco comenzó a surgir para luego expandirse por el lugar

En un campo de flores donde el atardecer teñía de dorado el ambiente despertó Gazer aún transformada

\- "Donde estoy...?" - se preguntó viendo a los alrededores - "Es muy lindo este sitio..." - añadió esbozando una ligera sonrisa

Mientras tanto en un pequeño kiosco decorado a la época antigua con arquitectura griega se encontraban 5 chicas conversando animadamente, una de ellas se pone de pie y va hacia el lugar donde Gazer se encuentra

\- "Ya regreso..." - dijo la chica que se levantó de su asiento

Gazer continuaba deambulando por el sitio cuando de repente ve una figura familiar acercándosele de frente

\- "Oh..." - se sorprendió la chica al ver a Gazer, luego puso una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer de quien se trata realmente - "Has crecido mucho... Yuki"

\- "M-Miku??" - preguntó Gazer al reconocer ese tono de voz muy familiar, sus lágrimas involuntariamente comenzaron a salir, rápidamente Gazer fue a abrazar a su hermana aunque no fuese real ese momento

Mientras tanto en una playa estaba X-Seed sentada en la arena

\- "Ya estaré muerta?" - se preguntó a sí misma, luego vió a una pareja en sus veintes viniendo hacia ella, los 3 individuos se vieron por unos momentos hasta que la mujer reconoció a quien sería su hija

\- "Maki?" - preguntó la mujer

\- "Mamá?" - preguntó X-Seed reconociendo a esa pareja como sus padres

Tanto X-Seed como sus padres comenzaron a derramar lágrimas de felicidad y segundos después se fundieron en un gran abrazo

Al mismo tiempo en una parte de la base del servicio secreto inglés Accel caminaba pensando en la diferencia en el ambiente, luego abrió una gran puerta donde su padre se encontraba trabajando, Accel sabía que su padre le diría que no tenía tiempo para sus problemas así que iba a retirarse cuando de repente...

\- "Claire!" - éste la llamó con un tono de voz que no era normal en él

\- "Papá?" - preguntó Accel sorprendida

El padre de Claire dejó su trabajo por un momento y con una sonrisa llamó a Claire a que se sentara en sus piernas

Accel sorprendida por tal acto decidió acceder a su petición acercándose a su padre y sentándose en sus piernas

Regresando al reencuentro entre Miku y Gazer...

\- "Yuki... Me alegra ver que has evolucionado mucho" - dijo Miku quien le correspondió el abrazo

Gazer comienza a llorar en su regazo mientras Miku le acaricia su espalda amorosamente

\- "Pensé que no te volvería a ver más..." - dijo Gazer calmándose un poco

\- "Y yo no creí verte por aquí" - respondió Miku

\- "Yuki, de veras te ha sentado bien mi proyecto" - dijo Miku asombrada viendo a Yuki en su forma cure - "Te queda genial"

\- "G-Gracias..." - dijo Gazer

\- "Que pasa Miku? El té se está enfriando!" - dijo Hikari llegando al lugar

\- "Oh, no es la beautiful little sister de Miku?" - preguntó Yukari llegando al lugar

\- "Yuki... Tú no deberías estar aquí" - dijo Miku ahora con seriedad

{OST de fondo: "Akatsukizukuyo -Day Breakers-" por Gackt}

\- "Eh?" - preguntó Gazer sorprendida

\- "Escucha, aún tienes mucho por hacer y por aprender, no debes morir ahora" - dijo Miku

\- "Eso es verdad" - añadió Hikari - "Debes vivir para que seas un excelente legado nuestro"

Mientras tanto en aquella playa...

\- "Mamá, Papá, me alegra verlos nuevamente" - dijo X-Seed secándose sus lágrimas

\- "A nosotros también nos alegra verte nuevamente" - dijo la madre de Maki

\- "Maki... Esto que ves no es real, nosotros vivimos una realidad muy diferente, tú tampoco deberías estar aquí, deberías estar teniendo una buena vida en la capital" - dijo el padre de Maki

X-Seed bajó un poco el rostro al escuchar eso de su padre

\- "No te lo tomes a mal, sé que algún día nos veremos en la realidad pero por ahora debes vivir como hasta ahora" - dijo la madre de Maki

X-Seed quedó impactada con aquello que le dijeron sus padres pero luego entendió lo que quisieron decir, no debía aferrarse a esa utopía que estaba viviendo en ese momento y lo que le dijeron sus padres era la señal para hacer algo grande.

En la oficina del padre de Claire...

\- "Claire, primero que todo quiero que me disculpes, el trabajo me consumió por completo y te ignoré" - dijo el padre de Claire abrazándola

Accel estaba sorprendida, su padre en ese momento estaba disculpándose por no ponerle atención todos estos años

\- "D-Descuida... No necesitas disculparte" - dijo Accel correspondiendo el abrazo de su padre

\- "Nunca he apoyado tus acciones como debería ser... también quiero pedirte disculpas por eso"

\- "Ya te dije que no había problema" - dijo Accel sonriendo

\- "Quiero decirte algo, sea... lo que sea que quieras hacer en tu vida... tienes mi apoyo" - dijo el padre de Claire con determinación - "Si tienes algún problema puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte"

En ese momento una luz azul parpadeó en el pecho de Accel, era su cristal redondeado

\- "Ya debes irte verdad?" - preguntó su padre

\- "Creo que sí..." - respondió Accel

\- "Entonces no debería estar en estas..." - dijo su padre dejando de sostener a Claire y dejando que ésta baje de sus piernas

Accel mira hacia el cielo mediante la puerta de la oficina de su padre y nota una estrella la cual brillaba intensamente y con el mismo tempo que brillaba su cristal en el pecho, luego ésta camina varios pasos hacia la puerta pero se detiene y voltea a ver a su padre

\- "Papá..."

\- "Que ocurre?"

\- "Ahora soy feliz... Es bueno poder confiar en la familia" - respondió Accel con una sonrisa, luego se giró hacia la puerta y partió, una vez llegó alla su cuerpo se iluminó de color azul y luego se esfumó del sitio siguiendo a esa estrella

Nuevamente en la playa...

\- "Está bien, viviré por ustedes, sé que nos volveremos a ver... Incluso antes de lo esperado" - dijo X-Seed poniéndose de pie y viendo al cielo, ella también notó esa estrella y el cristal de su pecho comenzó a parpadear - "Bien, será mejor que regrese, nos veremos... cara a cara" - dicho esto su cuerpo se convirtió en una luz rosa la cual se esfumó siguiendo a esa misma estrella

En ese campo de flores...

\- "Entiendo lo que dices Miku... pero te volveré a ver?" - preguntó Gazer con tristeza

\- "De verme lo harás a su tiempo pero recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado... aquí" - dijo señalando el corazón de Gazer

Gazer notó que detrás de Miku estaba esa misma estrella que vieron Accel y X-Seed, Su cristal del pecho comenzó a titilear y las chicas del escuadrón le abrieron campo a Gazer para que pudiera pasar, Gazer caminó hacia el frente viendo con determinación la estrella

\- "Ahora seré yo la que te deje" - dijo Gazer sonriendo

\- "Oh... Yuki tú no cambias cierto?" - dijo Miku riendo

\- "Bien, nos veremos después, lo que me dijiste ese día... se ha vuelto realidad"

Esta afirmación dejó sorprendida a Miku quien vió como Gazer se convertía en una luz naranja la cual siguió a la estrella desapareciendo del lugar

\- "Yuki se ha vuelto muy fuerte..." - dijo Miku regresando con sus amigas al kiosco

Las 3 luces se juntaron en un vórtice y a la misma velocidad a la que se fueron, regresaron a la órbita de la tierra, las 3 aparecieron en sus respectivas cabinas

{Termina OST}

Gazer abre sus ojos y encuentra a Mayu con una mirada de preocupación

\- "Yuki, te encuentras bien?" - preguntó Mayu preocupada

\- "Sí... parece que sí... dónde estamos?" - le preguntó Gazer

\- "En la órbita terrestre" - respondió su compañera I.A.

\- "En serio!?"

\- "Sí, mira" - respondió Mayu señalando la tierra la cual estaba allí

\- "No puede ser... Eso quiere decir que lo logramos?" - dijo Gazer con una sonrisa

De repente dos pantallas aparecen mostrando los rostros de X-Seed y Accel también sonrientes

\- "Chicas!" - dijo Gazer feliz de verlas

\- "Ya se acabó todo no?" - preguntó Accel

\- "Al parecer vivimos para poder contar esto... y hacer cosas aún más grandes" - respondió X-Seed

\- "Me alegra que estemos bien... porqué no volvemos a la tierra?" - propuso Gazer ya descansando un poco en su cabina

Accel y X-Seed asintieron cuando de repente una pantalla de alerta interrumpió el respiro que tenían en ese momento

\- "Detecto un pulso de energía oscura!" - dijo Nova en la unidad de Accel

\- "Despliega la pantalla!" - le pidió Accel, cuando ésta se desplegó se pudo ver a una energía negra moviéndose para convertirse en algo gigante

\- "Nos encontramos de nuevo niñas..." - dijo una voz através de sus unidades, una voz muy conocida por todos allí

\- "Takuya!?" - dijeron las 3 al tiempo

\- "Oh, que bueno que no me han olvidado, creyeron que podían deshacerse de mí" - la energía comenzaba a tomar forma humanoide y al tiempo cargaba varias energías en lo que serían sus manos

\- "No nos rendiremos!" - dijeron las 3 chicas al tiempo activando nuevamente sus unidades, esta vez el brillo era de color dorado, un espacio en la cabina de la unidad de Gazer titileaba con intensidad

Gazer se acordó de la gema roja que le entregó Haruka, la tomó rápidamente y sin pensarlo introdujo la gema en ese espacio causando una reacción en las unidades de Accel y X-Seed, ambas se sorprendieron y luego sus unidades junto con ellas dentro se convirtieron en luces las cuales se unieron a la unidad de Gazer la cual formó una bola de luz alrededor dejando sin visualización a Takuya

\- "Q-Qué rayos pasa???"

\- "Eh?" - se preguntaron Accel y X-Seed al aparecer a cada lado de Gazer

\- "Esto... se siente extraño..." - dijo Gazer asombrada - "Me siento con más energía que antes" - los colores de sus trajes cambiaron a una gama dorado/blanco, los accesorios de sus cabellos ahora son de color plata brillante y sus ojos se vuelven completamente claros (de sus respectivos colores pero ahora sin pupilas negras)

{OST de fondo: "Shutsujin" por Takanashi Yasuharu}

Luego de que la luz se disipara se pudo apreciar a una unidad de batalla más grande con gama dorado/negro mate la cual resplandecía en todo el lugar, de su parte de atrás surgieron varios rayos de luz que formaban el símbolo de infinito

\- "Chicas, aquí vamos!" - dijo Gazer, X-Seed y Accel asintieron con determinación - "Ustedes también están listas?" - sus compañeras I.A.s también asintieron

La nueva unidad atacó directamente a Takuya quien no se pudo defender siendo bloqueado y golpeado varias veces y de forma dolorosa, luego éste comenzó a lanzar varias ráfagas de energía oscura la cual fue bloqueada por esa nueva unidad

\- "Porqué!? Se supone que debieron morir conmigo en esa explosión!!" - dijo Takuya enfadado atacando nuevamente a las chicas

En medio del intercambio de golpes...

\- "Te lo pondremos simple, no era nuestra hora de morir" - respondió X-Seed

\- "Así es!" - continuó Accel - "Nosotros aún tenemos una vida para hacer muchas cosas! No permitiremos que gente como tú trunque los sueños de todos!"

\- "Y además... Haremos cosas aún más grandes!!" - dijo Gazer cargando lo que sería el ataque final

La unidad levanta su mano derecha y de allí surge una especie de gran cañón de color dorado con matices negras, en ese cañón se carga una enorme cantidad de energía dorada, después de completar la carga la unidad apunta a Takuya quien ahora quedó inmóvil debido a la gran cantidad de energía dorada emanada por su contrincante

\- "Infinity Execution!!" - gritaron las 3 chicas disparando la gran cantidad de energía acumulada en ese cañón, ésta le dió de lleno a Takuya y lo desintegró definitivamente sin dejar ningún rastro de él y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo.

El torrente de energía continuó hasta desaparecer completamente de la vista de todas

Las cures estaban exhaustas y ni qué decir de sus compañeras I.A's, pero finalmente acabaron con la amenaza llamada Takuya, ahora la tierra y el universo entero podía volver a la tranquilidad.

{Fin del OST}

Gazer se desmaya debido al cansancio originado por gasto de energía en el uso de la Infinity Execution.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel todos celebraban la victoria de las chicas

\- "Lo lograron..." - dijo Haruka visiblemente contenta - "Todo el universo se los agradecerá..."

\- "Formen un equipo para que las traigan de regreso!" - ordenó el general Yamamoto, luego este se acercó a Haruka - "Disculpe ministra pero... que fue lo que le entregó a Yuki?"

\- "Hace unos años... Esa catástrofe que casi destruye a nuestras compañeras Pretty Cure, usted apenas era coronel" - respondió Haruka enigmáticamente

\- "No me diga que usted era..." - fue callado por el dedo índice de Haruka

\- "Ahora lo sabe, cuando las traigan de vuelta díles que las quiero ver en el ministerio de defensa" - dijo Haruka retirándose épicamente - "Debo recoger a mi hija, nos vemos después"

Mientras tanto en el espacio...

\- "Yuki! Yuki!" - la llamaba Claire para que despertara

\- "Déjala descansar, ella ha trabajado mucho desde que murió su hermana" - la detuvo Maki

\- "Ya veo... Ustedes también deben estar agotadas o.. no?" - cuando Claire volteó a mirar sus tres compañeras I.A.'s estaban durmiendo cómodamente, Claire solo pudo sonreír al ver esa escena

Yuki en ese momento despertó sorprendiendo a Claire y a Maki

\- "Claire, Maki... que bueno que aún siguen con vida" - dijo Yuki riéndose un poco, luego sus dos compañeras la abrazaron fuertemente y felices por estar juntas

Varias luces rojas comenzaban a salir de afuera, era el equipo de auxilio el cual trasladaría a las chicas a la tierra

Yuki narrando mientras la escena de rescate continúa: "Sí, aquel fatídico día significó una nueva época para mí. Conocí una nueva y gran familia, tengo excelentes amigas y ahora la tierra podía vivir en paz desde ahora... quien sabe hasta cuando podamos disfrutar este tiempo, los objetos que robó Takuya fueron recuperados poco a poco, nosotras recibimos varios reconocimientos y esas cosas... Seguimos con nuestras vidas y con nuestros objetivos..."

3 años después...

Yuki leyendo al tiempo que escribe en su diario: "... Ahora estoy en el rango de comandante, dirijo y ayudo en misiones peligrosas, ésta podría ser una de ellas pero no habrá problema, desde que estemos unidas podremos hacerle frente a todo."

Yuki cierra su diario y lo guarda junto a un par de fotografías

De repente Claire y Maki llegan a la puerta de la casa de Yuki

\- "Vamos Yuki que se nos hace tarde!" - dijo Maki (ahora con 18 años) apresurándola

\- "Ya voy ya voy" - dijo Yuki (también con 18 años de edad) poniéndose su saco de comandante y tomando las llaves de la casa

\- "Unos minutos más e íbamos a sacarte a la fuerza" - replicó Claire (ahora con 19 años de edad)

\- "Lo siento chicas, estaba terminándome de arreglar" - se disculpó Yuki mientras salía de la casa

Mayu, Nova y Momo-chan salieron de sus dispositivos y se ubicaron en sus hombros

\- "Bien, vámonos!" - dijo Yuki animada

Claire, Maki, Mayu, Nova y Momo-chan asienten y se disponen a acompañar a Yuki.

{Ending: "EONIAN" por ELISA}

Producción: Sunrise, Hajime Yatate

Scenario: jhondb2013

Diseño de personajes: Tatsuya Suzuki

Diseño mecánico. Hajime Katoki, Takuya Suzuki, Kenji Teraoka, Kunio Okawara, Makoto Ishiwata (Polygon Bangcho), Naohiro Washio, Takashi Miyamoto, Takayuki Yanase

Música: Kou Otani, Takuro Iga, NARASAKI, Rasmus Faber y Takanashi Yasuharu

Director de arte: Masatoshi Kai

Directores de animación: Tatsuya Suzuki (personajes), Takuya Suzuki (Mechas)

Director de 3D: Shūji Shinoda

Productores Generales: Gou Nakanishi, Hiroo Maruyama, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Yoshitaka Kawaguchi

Storyboard: Kou Matsuo

Efectos de sonido: Shizuo Kurahashi

Efectos especiales: Ayaka Iida, Ayumi Arahata, Kaori Kobayashi, Kumiko Taniguchi

Opening: "Ashita no Hikari" por AAA

Ending: "EONIAN" por ELISA

Fondos: Bihou

Producción de animación: Sunrise

Director: Kou Matsuo

En la mesa donde se encontraba el diario de Yuki estaban dos fotografías, una de ellas era del antiguo escuadrón 7 reunido y la otra era del nuevo escuadrón de Yuki, ambas fotografías firmadas por las personas que se mostraban en cada una de las fotos.

Copyright "UNIT 7 PRODUCTION COMMITTEE" - Todos los derechos reservados.

Las canciones mencionadas en esta película les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y/o empresas.


End file.
